


Children of Time

by Chelsea_Leigh15



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Leigh15/pseuds/Chelsea_Leigh15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 boys. 3 girls. a vortex manipulator and a whole lot of adventures. what's the worst that can happens?</p><p>join our six teens as they embark on adventures of friendship and along the way find romance. meanwhile freddie starts to seeing the same girl wherever they go. the problem is the others can't see her. is this girl real or a fragment of freddie's imagination? time will only tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

|\| CHILDREN OF TIME |/|  
______________________

[PRO.] {| a surprise on the doorstep | childhood friendships |}

«| cast ~ - Una Stubbs as Mrs. Hudson  
\- Martin Freeman as John Watson  
\- Joel Courtney as Zayn Hudson  
\- Chandler Canterbury as Freddie Song  
\- Ellie Darcey-Alden as Aurelia Song  
\- Karen Gillan as Cordelia Holmes  
\- Pierce Gagnon as Kaleb Holmes  
\- Aryana Engineer as Astrid Holmes  
\- Ian Somerhaldor as Joseph Holmes  
\- Karley Scott Collins as Mystery Girl/Esti Helluva  
\- Chad Michael Murray as Terrance Ashen  
\- Emily Alyn Lind as Amalia Ashen  
______________________________

|} part one {|

It had been a long day. Mrs. Hudson had visited Sherlock's grave and was now nursing a cup of tea whilst planning on what she should have for dinner. She was also debating on whether to invite Cordelia, John and the twins around. The two three year olds were a delight, she had thought. They were well mannered and always helped her when they came around. Mrs. Hudson especially loved the babble that Aurelia came out with and hoped that one day Freddie would be like that also.

The knock on her flat door surprised her. She wasn't expecting the children to come around today. They had plans with their grandparents after all. So, when she opened the door to see John she was awfully surprised.

“What brings you here, John?” Mrs. Hudson asked with a frown. It was rare she had a conversation with him these days. He was still hung up over Sherlock after all.

“I found him outside with this letter.” John was holding the hand of a three year old boy and was holding an envelope. “Its addressed to you.” Mrs. Hudson the letter and frown at the familiar handwriting. She shakingly opens it and takes out its contents. It didn't say much but one paragraph rang out to her.

'This my son and his name is Zayn Hudson, please take care of him. I'm not good at it and constantly moving around won't do the boy good. Juno says it and I frankly have to agree. I thought it would be better for him to be with family instead of some care home.

Thinking of you,

Geoff.'

She let out a heavy sigh before looking down at the little. Mrs. Hudson then began to sob. John moved forward, his hand still on Zayn's. He asked what was wrong.

“N... nothing,” she sniffed. “He looks like Geoff did when he was a child.” John had only heard about her son sometimes after Sherlock's passing. He understood why she hadn't spoke of him before. She passed him the letter and then crouched down to look at Zayn. “Hello Zayn, I'm your nanny. You may call me Nanna.” The boy looked shyly at her.

“Nanna?” He asked, dropping John's hand. The doctor was busy reading through the letter. Mrs. Hudson wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

“That's right, sweetie. I'm your nanna. Don't you ever forget that.” And that was how Zayn Hudson came to live with his Nanna. Soon, he would make new friends and ultimately wreck relationships.

______________________________

{| part two |}

Making friends began surprisingly easy for Zayn. It only took him a month to be introduced to Aurelia and Freddie from next door. The young red head like to speak a lot and her brother was very quiet. Sometimes Zayn had this odd superstition that Freddie disliked him. The three, it was decided, would be going to the same primary school.

This was where Zayn had met Amalia, Astrid and Kaleb. He found it much easier to talk to Astrid and Aurelia if he was to be honest. The other three were really quiet and shy. He couldn't stand it and would always try to get one of them to speak to say anything even. 

One day, Freddie chose to speak up about something. He hoped that the group would keep it strictly to themselves.

“Does, um, anything know this blonde girl?” The nine year old asked shyly before pulling something from his bag. It was his sketch pad. No one was allowed to look at his sketches, not even his parents. “This girl,” he added showing the group a sketch of said girl.

“You know drawing a girl you don't know is considered as creepy?” Aurelia commented as leaned forward to look at the said sketch. “Nope. I don't think I have.” There was mumble of agreement amongst the group. That was when Zayn grinned.

“Do you like this girl, Fred?” Shoving his pad away, the latter stood up and glared at Zayn.

“One, don't call me Fred; its always Freddie and two, I don't know what you're talking about.” Freddie then stormed out of the lunch hall leaving behind his worried friends.

“I was only teasing,” Zayn mumbled feeling rejected. He then stood up himself and grabbed his things. Aurelia asked where he was going. “To apologise of course. See ya all in class.” The Hudson then walked out of the cafeteria, in search of Freddie.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

In of finding Freddie, Zayn spotted a familiar blonde. The one that was in the sketch. So he was telling the truth? Zayn thought to himself. The girl ran up to him.

“Um, 'scue me d'ya know where the bathroom is? I'm new 'ere.” She asked in a small voice. He gladly directed her to the girl's bathroom. “Thanks,” she said, hand on the door handle. “I'm Esti Helluva by the way.” Zayn told her his name and, with that she went into the bathroom. This was going to be interesting, he thought with a grin.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“So how was everyone's day?” Cordelia asked the children as they stepped into the flat. Joe and Terry had gone to pick them up for her. The seven then dispersed into their own groups. Kaleb and Amalia sat in a corner talking, Freddie disappeared to go talk on the phone to his father whilst Astrid and Aurelia skipped into Cordelia's flat. Zayn was stood next to Terry in a heated discussion about medicine. Each child had their intelligence at an early age.

“So which one of you has the twins' reports?” Cordelia asked with a grin. Her brother pulled out two envelopes, handing them to her. He then turned to greet Mrs. Hudson with Zayn's report card.

“Thank you, darling.” She smiled before disappearing back into the flat. “Zayn, let's go through your report together.” She called over her shoulder. Frowning, Zayn followed his grandmother into the flat.

“He's worried,” Cordelia translated for Joe who merely chuckled. He explained that it was normal for kids to worry before telling Kaleb and Astrid that it was to go. Kaleb shyly said goodbye to Amalia as Astrid grumbled following them out. Boy, this was going a long time going over reports.


	2. 1st Chapter

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[

[1ST.] 

|\| amalia's recital | zayn's scheming begins |/|

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

\- they're teenagers in this; 16-19 years old -

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Amalia hadn't been hanging around the group these last few months. Not because she disliked them or wasn't allowed to, no, she was in the middle of practising. The gang only found out when she shyly gave them a ticket each. Well, all but Kaleb since she was so nervous that she begged Freddie to do it. In fact, she was in the middle of doing so.

“Lia, why not do it yourself?” He asked, his tone soft. Freddie understood both Amalia and Kaleb since he was shy himself. That was probably why the three were much closer in comparison to the others. Amalia nervously shuffled on her feet.

“Um,” she chewed her lip trying to word it. “I tried but, uh, I ran off before I gave it to him.” Why did she run off? Freddie thought to himself he took the ticket. He could give to Kaleb he guessed. “Um, its just that I...” She trailed as a small giggle left her lips before running off down the corridor.

“Giggling girls give me the creeps.” An evil voice said as an arm wrapped around Freddie's shoulders like a snake. Now he didn't like snakes that much so this wasn't good news. “Were you two flirting, Fred?” He shuddered. Freddie didn't like that name and Zayn knew that. The snake that he was loved to wind him up relentlessly.

“Why'd do that?” Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow. Zayn chuckled against him, tightening his grip.

“I don't know - you two just seemed real cosy 'is all.” Before Freddie could retort, Mrs. Brown was in front of them with her hands on her hips. She looked disappointed.

“In my classroom now and Mr. Hudson release Mr. Song immediately!” Zayn scoffed as he removed his arm and went inside their Maths classroom. Freddie followed, spotting that there was only one seat left. It was next to Zayn! He had to sit with someone who was in a young offenders institute for part of last year. Great, he thought sarcastically sitting down. Well, not before passing Kaleb his ticket to Amalia's Ballet recital.

“The person sat next to you shall be your GCSE buddy for the whole of this year.” Mrs. Brown announced making her pupils groan. She straightened her glass with an ugly frown aligning her lips. This made the class hush. “As I was saying, you will work and study with your buddy to achieve your predictive grades. They will also tutor you in areas that you struggle in.” 

She moved in front of Freddie and Zayn's desk, slamming her hands down. “For example, Mr. Song will help his buddy here with the academic side of learning since Mr. Hudson lacks. Then, in turn, Mr. Hudson shall tutor his buddy to be much better in sports.” Both males slid down their chairs in utter embarrassment. There were giggles around the classroom.

“Another thing, you shall sit with your buddy throughout the year in ALL of your classes. Failure to do so, will result in detention with your buddy.” Murmurs sounded around the classroom in response. Mrs. Brown passed Zayn some work booklets and Freddie blank work books. “Kindly hand these out, gentlemen.”

Zayn and Freddie glared at each other as they walked around the classroom, handing each of their classmates a book. Kaleb felt an uncomfortable air between the two. This was normal, he thought. They had always disliked one another. That was no secret.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Astrid was currently muttering darkly as she sat in the courtyard with a book in hand. She hated anything to do with studying but here she was flipping through the pages of a Criminology book. Like her family, she wanted to prevent crime. Astrid felt that it fitted her last name of Holmes. Most of classmates were envious of the fact that she had Sherlock Holmes for an uncle.

“Why don't ya ask ya uncle for notes?” A voice asked her. Astrid looked up and nearly let out a squeal. Standing in front of her was Zayn Hudson and he was no longer a boy but a man. He looked so handsome with that beard that he was sporting. “Or your father?” Zayn sat down next to her.

“That would be cheating,” she scoffed placing a bookmark into her book. Astrid looked to him as she snapped her book shut. “What do you want, Zayn? I remember you being in jail for a crime you didn't commit.” He laughed at her words.

“They let me go after a certain consulting detective found enough evidence to clear my name.” Astrid wouldn't put it past her uncle to do that. With the state of worry that Mrs. Hudson had been in, she knew that it was a matter of time until Sherlock came through. “Whilst I was behind bars I could think a lot better. I realised a lot there.”

“You did?” She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Zayn covered her other hand with his. Astrid immediately felt her cheeks heat up. What was he doing?

“Yes.” He leaned in closer, his hot breath ghosted over her ear making her shudder in delight. “I like you quite a lot, Astrid.” She felt her heart bang against her chest as though it want to escape her rib cage. Zayn leant in much more closer and pressed his lips against hers. 

Astrid's mind was practically screaming as she melted against him. It was over a lot quicker than she wanted it to be. He pulled away and grinned at her red cheeks. Zayn pecked each of them.

“Astrid Holmes, will you be my girlfriend?” This was all too much to handle. First he kisses her and now he wanted to date her!

“Yes,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was rare for her to be speechless but this was Zayn freaking Holmes she was talking about. He kissed her one more time.

“Great. It shall be our secret though.” Astrid frowned in utter confusion. Why would that be? “I don't us to out shine Amalia's recital. 'Sides, isn't it much more fun to sneak around?” Astrid thought about it carefully and then grinned.

“You're absolutely right.” She hugged him and he gladly returned the hug. An evil smirk aligned his lips. One down, one more to go. He liked them both too much so dating them in secret at the same time would be the possible way. That way, he could determined who he liked the most. Zayn thought that if no one knew then, no one would get hurt. That he couldn't deal with after all.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Aurelia was busy looking down at her ticket. She really felt flattered that Amalia thought of her when she got these tickets. It was strange since the only posh events she had ventured to were the parties her grandparents threw. Aurelia had, admittingly, never been to see the Ballet so she had no idea what to wear. She would ask her grandfather but it was rare she saw him at all. He was a Time Lord and travelled to different time zones so it was rare she saw him. The same went for her father. She sighed, laying back on the couch in the Year 11 common room.

It was surprisingly empty since it was one of those rare days where the sun shined. Aurelia was actually thankful for it since it meant peace and quiet.

“Alright, 'Elia?” Her eyes snapped open to see Zayn standing over her. An upside down Zayn. She leapt up, her head connecting with his. A knocking noise told them about the oncoming pain. Both of them grunted in pain, rubbing at their wounded head.

“Sorry!” An embarrassed Aurelia exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up. Zayn sat next to her and gently grabs at her cheeks. He turns her head and inspects her foreheads. Suddenly, he leant forward and kissed it. Both of her hearts smashed against each other as she felt the rough texture of his lips against her skin. They felt really nice. She sighed when he pulled away.

“Its okay, 'Elia.” Zayn then grinned softly at her, showing his pearly white. He took her hand into his and looked her directly in the eye. “You're probably wondering why I'm here. I'm here for you. School that is. I'd never go if you weren't here.” Aurelia didn't what to say. She knew he was being serious though, he would never lie. He was bought up by Mrs. Hudson after all.

“I'm glad you're back at school, Zee.” She smiled shyly at him and he kissed her hand.

“I was actually wondering if you'd like to... Urr.. This is a bit nerve wrecking.” He shuffled on his seat. Zayn licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Would you like to be my girlfriend? We don't have tell anyone just yet. I mean, if that's okay with you.” Aurelia then does something quite unexpected. She giggled.

“I get it, and I understand. I wouldn't this to over shadow Lia. She's been working hard the past few months, I wouldn't want it to be ruined for her.” Zayn looked at her, his hands tightening around hers.

“So, that a yes?” Aurelia giggled once more and placed a hand over her mouth. She slowly nodded her head.

“Of course, its a yes silly.” She then hugged him to show just how serious she was being. All the while Zayn grinned behind her back. This was just too easy.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Freddie was currently sat across from Kaleb and Sebastian Haynes - Kaleb's buddy - twirling a pen in his hand. Where was Zayn? They were meant to be studying right now and yet he was off somewhere. Probably setting fire to something.

“So, I heard that Amalia Ashen's got a recital soon. 'Any of you going?” Sebastian asked trying to gather a conversation. Kaleb's face went bright red at the mere idea as his hand went into his pocket. Freddie knew what he was doing - he was checking to see if his ticket was still there. “My mum's got us tickets to go see her performance since she's a Ballet instructor at a prestigest dance school. I think she heard good things of Amalia and wants to cheek it out.”

“Ah, Henri told me that are going to be scouts there.” Freddie commented. He remembered overhearing his cousin tell his mother. Hendrix sounded like a proud father even though Amalia was his friend's daughter. “Its a good opportunity for her. What do you think, Kaleb?” He asked, wanting to know his opinion. Kaleb liked Amalia and Amalia liked Kaleb. It was a wonder why the two weren't a couple yet.

“I think its a good thing for her. She's always loved to dance.” Books were then placed onto the table and the three saw Zayn sitting down with them. He was late. He chuckled at Kaleb's words.

“Poor, Kay, that means she could go to any dance school in the world. Meaning, she'd be leaving you behind. She might even meet someone else whilst she's there.” At his words, Kaleb stood up and collected his things before leaving the study room. Sebastian glared at Zayn before following his buddy out. Freddie had yet to say something about that. “What did I say?” Zayn asked, obviously forging innocence.

“Oh, I don't know; saying that Lia will move on from him.” Freddie scoffed angrily. “You know how the two feel for each other and yet you have to tease them for it!” He decided to make his leave too. As he did, Zayn just sat there with a dark grin on his face. This year was going to be fun for him. His plan of causing trouble was coming along just nicely...

END OF 1ST.


	3. 2nd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to see Amalia's performance and Zayn talks to Freddie's mystery girl. The adventure begins with Zayn spotting a certain Time Lord's vortex manipulator...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[

[2ND.] 

|\| the ballet show, freddie's mystery girl & the beginning of the adventures |/|

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Amalia was nervous. The most nervous she had ever been in her entire life. She glanced over to her father and Hendrix. The two were wearing suits, ready for her performance. She shuffled on her feet wondering if she will make them proud. They did raise her after all.

“So, who else is coming to see you?” Terrence, her father, asked her bringing her out of her thoughts. Even her godfather looked at her expectingly. What could she say? The blonde chewed her lip as she opened the door to the car. She thanked heaven that her father could drive. Amalia couldn't bear to sit in the back of a London cab.

“Um, my friends.” She replied, pulling on her seatbelt. Hendrix and her father got into the front seats of the car. Terrence smiled at her words.

“Does that mean a certain Kaleb Holmes is going to be there?” The question made Amalia blush. She didn't know what she felt for Kaleb but his name always made her heart beat.

“Hopefully he stays five feet away from her.” Hendrix added in a protective tone. The red head the yelped in pain as Terrence reached over to smack his shoulder. Silently, Amalia giggled from the back seat. The two were truly like a married couple at times. “Ow, that hurt!” Hendrix grumbled, rubbing his arm.

“It was meant to,” Terrence responded placing his hand back on the wheel. He navigated through the roads with ease. How he did that, Amalia would never know. “'Sides, isn't Kaleb your cousin? So you can't tell him that, not really and, FYI, Lia's old enough to have to a boyfriend.” Amalia leaned forward in between the two front seats.

“So are you Daddy.” She grinned looking at the two. Both men had the decency to blush at the teenager's words.

“Um, thanks Lia?” Terrence managed before parking the car in the theatre car park. He looked outside at the heavy rain. Luckily Amalia had packed her Ballet outfit in her bag. “'Lia use your umbrella okay? Henri's taking you whilst I find our seats.”

“Just look out for Uncle Joe and his date.” She suggested as she took her umbrella from her bag. The blonde then opened the door, open out her umbrella and dashed outside, firmly shutting the door behind her. Hendrix looked ultimately puzzled at her words.

“Uncle Joe has a date?” He asked making Terrence glare at him.

“Henri, get out of this car and make sure my daughter gets in safely.” He snapped making the red head leave the car immediately, with his own umbrella. Terrence frowned and moved out of the car himself.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Terrence knew that he was to sit near the adults since all the teenagers were given the front row. He also knew that Amalia had probably requested it to be that way. The blonde wouldn't put it past her. Instead of spotting Joseph like his daughter had suggested, he saw a shock of red firstly. Sat next to Joseph's date was Cordelia Holmes, a woman he would never contradict.

He took the seat next to Joseph, leaving a seat for Hendrix at the end. The eldest Holmes noticed Terrence and smiled.

“Where's Henri?” He asked, looking about the audience. The blonde pointed to the stage.

“Making sure Amalia's fine backstage. He's the only one that calms her down before these things.” Joseph nodded his approval before turning to his date.

“Vera, this is Terry Ashen; Henri's...” He turned towards Terrence once more. “Actually, I've never really asked what you are to Henri. So, are you his boyfriend or lover?” The doctor had the decency to blush at his words before shaking his head. “Right, so you're the only who loves my nephew; that makes sense. This is my date, Vera Frau and you've obviously met Delia and John.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Terrence shook hands with Vera by reaching across Joseph. Cordelia and John both awkwardly waved at her. Hendrix then joined them. He smirked at Joseph and Vera.

“So it is true? I didn't know you were dating Vera though.” His uncle rolled his eyes at those words. Why was it so hard to believe that he was dating?

“Go sass off about it about with my daughter. She found it amusing also.” Hendrix grinned at those words. Joseph found that grin repulsive.

“Don't tempt me, Joey.” He shuddered at that nickname. His nephew knew how much he disliked that nickname and liked to use it as a way to annoy him. Cordelia poked her head out from beside Vera and glared at the two.

“You two are acting like children. Behave yourselves! For Lia's sake okay?” The two instantly shut up. No one answered back to Cordelia when she wasn't impressed. Not even her husband.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

On the other side of the theatre, sat Sebastian, his mother and a blonde. He was shuffling in his seat uncomfortably. Mrs. Haynes pressed a hand onto his knee instantly stilling him.

“Sebastian Riley Haynes, you're lucky your father can't see you. Take note from your cousin here.” She gestured towards Esti who was sitting like she went to some sort of finishing school. Which was true. Esti Helluva had a went to a finishing for the last five years. She was now going to the same school as Sebastian, only she was the year above him making her seventeen.

“She was taught to behave like that.” He protested as she stared at him with a light eyebrow raised. Sebastian honestly disliked his cousin's snobbish behaviour. To think they used to be close as children. What ever happened? 

“Its called etiquette, Seb, you should try it.” Esti replied with a deep frown. He scoffed at her words.

“As if you learnt that - you're just pretending to impress Mum.” Mrs. Haynes raised her hands to calm the teenagers down. In her left hand was a booklet on tonight's performance and Sebastian noticed that it was open on Amalia. He now knew how seriously they were taking the girl now. He looked around for the group he sought approval from. He spotted them in the front seats. He scoffed, knowing what exactly went down. Amalia must have requested it.

“Mum, do you really think Amalia will choice your school?” The blonde woman raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her booklet. She then looked to son and smirked.

“Of she will, Sebastian. You see this,” she pointed to Amalia's picture. “She has the look of love about her so she'll obviously go for a school that's closer to her beloved. Even if she doesn't have him yet.” Mrs. Haynes was on the money about that and he knew all too well. His study buddy always looked at her during assembly or home town.

“But what if they never get together, even if they love each other?”

“It will happen if its true love.” She replied almost immediately. Sebastian had forgotten that his mother was a hopeless romantic which was a tad embarrassing. Esti nodded in agreement at her aunt's words.

“The truth always reveals itself even if it hurts people,” she added. Now he didn't know that. Well, he assumed that was how fights were caused at school. “Sometimes a lie causes hurt or painful rumours. Remember that, little cousin, remember it well.” 

“Stop acting as if you're Yoda.” Sebastian returned making him out to be a SciFi geek which was actually true. He liked watching Star Wars, Star Trek, Star Gate and anything to do with Charmed. Not that many people knew of his obsession.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

“Hm. I still think Lia's going to be better than them.” Astrid folded her arms in between acts. Her brother and two cousins stared at her.

“That's a totally biased opinion, Astrid.” Zayn spook up sitting back down in between her and Aurelia. It was actually quite true that it sounded that way. “However the acts that have been on were predictable.”

“That's because they don't have Amalia's style.” Kaleb mumbled shyly from beside his sister. Astrid shot him a confused look.

“Just tell her and, yes, Lia has style. She can even sing and act too.” She shuffled in her seat slightly. The brunette looked over to her cousin. “No wonder you two get on.”

“But of course! We share the same talents,” Aurelia pouted acting like a royal diva. “We even rehearse together.” Freddie patted on Kaleb's shoulder in sympathy.

“At least Lia isn't a diva, eh?” He whispered with a smirk making his cousin blush. Aurelia glared over at her twin.

“I heard that.” Chuckling softly, Freddie pressed a finger to his lips pointing to the stage. She breathed through her nose and looked forward, getting excited for her best friend's performance.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

The gang decided to back to 221B Baker St. to celebrate Amalia's performance. The blonde was embarrassed when they offered to do so. She didn't think she was that good. Aurelia and Astrid were the ones to convince her otherwise. Whilst the celebrations were under way, Zayn slipped outside to make a phone call.

“Hello?” The voice greeted on the other end. It was a female's voice to which he grinned at.

“Don't you look at whose calling you before answering the phone?” He asked, the amusement apparent in his tone. There was a snort.

“Ah, I forgot about that Genius. What do you want, Zayn? I'm currently working on an essay here.” He sat down on the steps outside and chuckled darkly.

“Awe, don't be like that Esti.” There was breathing on the other end. He knew that she was trying to control her anger. “So, what did you think of Amalia's performance?”

“Better than the cheesy Ballerinas I've seen before her.” Was Esti's reply. Amalia told a story of longing which was beautiful. “Anyhow, I saw you kissing Astrid Holmes the other day. Care to clarify?” Zayn gasped slightly at her words.

“That's very unladylike of you to spy, Ms. Helluva.” He glanced around the street before replying. “If you must know she's my girlfriend.”

“I thought Aurelia was your girlfriend?” Esti questioned making Zayn shudder. Had he really told her that? “Zayn, you're not dating them at the same time are you?” He didn't reply. “Oh God! You're stupid.” There were beeps on the other end. Esti had put the phone down.

Zayn walked back into the flat and to the room where everyone was. He then spotted something on the side and picked it up. “What's this?” He asked making the group pause. Freddie ran over to him.

“I wouldn't touch that if I were you,” he told Zayn and watched as he pressed the buttons on it. Freddie grabbed at making Aurelia rush over and pull at it. Soon all six of them were tugging at the object accidently pressing the buttons. They then disappeared with a pop just as Cordelia and Joseph entered the room.

“Kids!” She yelled but it was too late. The teenagers were already gone. The red head grabbed her phone and started to dial.

“Who are you ringing?” Her confused brother asked as he gazed the spot where the kids had been a second ago.

“Chas,” she replied pressing the phone to her ear. “He left his stupid vortex manipulator in sight of them again!” Joseph went into the next room to leave his sister to it. Cordelia had a bad temper after all.

2ND CHAPTER. END.


	4. 3rd chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find themselves lost and get held from an unexpected source. Zayn also feels a sense of day javu.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[

[3RD.]

|\| aliens exist? | the taste of adventure will stay will the forever |/|

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

"So, where are we?" Zayn asked after they had landed, uncomfortably, on their backsides. The landscape was sandy and an orange glow illuminated everything excepting themselves. Freddie stormed up in front of him and glared.

"Why the bloody hell ask us that when you were the one that fiddled with that thing in the first place?" Aurelia pulled her twin brother back, staring apologetically at Zayn.

"Its not his fault that he found though." She growled into her brother's ear. "Our father must have left it by accident." The red head was making sure that the other's couldn't hear what she was saying. Astrid, however, seemed to have excellent hearing and the ability to read people's body language.

"Uncle Chas left that thing?" She asked making the twins stare at her. The brunette was stood there with her hands on her hips. "Start explaining everything this instant. And don't lie, I can spot them a mile off." Freddie gulped at her words and stared at his sister. Aurelia sighed knowing that would be down to her to explain things.

"This is hard to explain. It really is." Everyone gathered around her and sat on the ground, using their jumpers or jackets as a cushion. The red head was left standing now and she honestly didn't mind. She wanted to be in the spot light after all. "Well, to start things off Freddie and I aren't one hundred percent human."

"Not exactly human?" Amalia questioned in her usual quiet. Aurelia had heard her though and slowly nodded.

"You see our grandpa on Dad's side of the family is an alien. A Time Lord in fact and that makes us part Time Lord. We don't think we can regenerate yet but we have two hearts." Freddie nodded to everyone who seemed to be puzzled by it all. "That's why we're always absent when there's a medical day at school. No one can know."

"How can we know its true?" A stubborn looking Zayn quipped with a smirk. Aurelia frowned at his words. Even if they were secretly dating, he had to believe her. They had know each other since they were three!

"Listen to Frederick's chest and tell me I'm wrong." She folded her arms as her brother visibly shuddered at the use of his full name. Every time, he thought. Zayn leaned over towards Freddie with a blank expression over his face.

"This doesn't mean I'm gay for you or anything." Here, the young alien rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh." Zayn pressed his ear against Freddie's chest and waited. The beats entering his ear hole as he counted them and was shocked to hear two beats at the same time. He moved back quite suddenly making everyone jump. Zayn compensated lying to everyone but that wouldn't look good around Aurelia.

"Its true," he told them as Astrid excitedly leaned forward to rest a hand against Freddie's chest and nodded.

"It seems to all point out. However, that doesn't explain why we got here." Aurelia impatiently shuffled on her feet. 

"I was getting to that. My grandfather and father travel through time and space. My father started out using a Vortex Manipulator since he didn't have this thing called a TARDIS. And don't ask me what it stands for, I leave the mechanics to my brother!" Everyone, including her brother, raised their hands in surrender. She scoffed at them. "Dad must have left an old VM at ours by mistake hence why Zayn picked it up and we're in the middle of nowhere. Do you still have it?"

"Um, about that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I might have, uh, dropped it somewhere." Freddie smacked his shoulder.

"Great! We're lost no thanks to you." His sister then slapped him with an ugly expression.

"It was a mistake, Frederick! I say we find it and got out of here." Aurelia went to his her brother once more but paused with her hand raised. Her lips parted as she watched a figure approach the group. The others followed her gaze as the figure became more apparent. It was a woman.

"Where I have seen her before?" Zayn and Freddie both asked the same time. The two stared at each other in utter shock. Why had they asked at the same? Did they even know the woman?

"Damn! I thought I'd find my companion with you." The woman groaned when she was two inches from them. She had frizzy hair that stuck out on different angles. Her dark hair went with her pale skin and red painted lips.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked showing her utter confusion. She was always the first to ask the questions and everyone let her. She asked the better questions after all.

"Who me?" The woman pointed to herself and all six teens nodded. She ran a hand through her hair, smiling. "Well, I'm The Keeper but you may call me Keeper." The Keeper eyed Zayn and Freddie as if she recognised them. "What about you lot, hm? How did you get here?" Aurelia was the one explain their predicament.

"And that's how we ended up here," she concluded. The Keeper nodded at her words. "I don't know where Here is."

"We're in a world that no human has ventured before. Only Demons reside here." All of the teens, expect for Zayn, gasped in utter shock. The Time Lady nodded once more. "You see, there is no name for this place. No name at all. Not even my database could find its name and my companion ran off somewhere to fetch his child from this place. His mother is frightfully evil too." She stubbornly folded her arms. "That was a while ago so I'm getting worried."

"Maybe we could help you find him?" Aurelia offered making The Keeper chuckle.

"Well, I can't stop you I suppose. Even if the town we're going to shall be swarming with Demons." Freddie, Kaleb and Amalia all shuddered at the thought. Aurelia, Astrid and Zayn looked as though they were looking forward to it. "Hm. Let's go then!" The Keeper grinned taking out what looked to be a pen knife and then they heard it beeping. "Sonic pen knife, never leave home without it." She explained, taking a step forward. Without another word, the teenagers followed her.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Zayn an odd sense of deja vu. It was as though he had been here before. The landscape seemed awfully familiar and the woman that they had just met was recognisable to him. But why did he feel this way? He didn't know but he assumed he would find out eventually.

The town that they had just arrived in was a gateway to sin. Well, that was he had thought. Gambling was frowned upon by his grandmother so he wasn't a big fan of it. There were little shops since they were more gamble houses and places that he wasn't allowed in back home. The signs suggested that they were lady clubs because of the female silhouette embossed on the front of one of them.

"That place is sleazy," Freddie commented squinting in disgust. Zayn glanced at the boy he loved to wind up. "Uncle Jacob took me once and I swore to never go again." Zayn looked back at the club in curiosity.

"Rightly so!" The Keeper barked as they entered the first neighbour. There were no cars about and the houses looked more grand than the ones they had back in London. Zayn assumed the greed they liked meant riches. Boy, he would love to be rich one day.

"How much further now?" An exhausted Astrid complained. She wasn't used to walking for more than two hours. The Holmes' had the privilege of being driven around. That meant that she and Kaleb were driven to school every morning.

"Not much further now." The Keeper was looking at the pen knife. Zayn didn't see the appeal of it for so far they had been just walking. They hadn't even stopped to talk to one of the locals. Well, they were about to but The Keeper stopped them. She warned the teens that no one was friendly to out landers here.

"It better be," Aurelia grumbled, obviously bored. Zayn could relate. No action had occurred which wasn't really appealing to him. They walked up a garden path to a house that had red bricks. It was simply beautiful. Zayn was awe struck by it since he loved looking at and designing buildings. It was one of his secret passions that no one knew of it.

"We're here!" The Keeper announced coming to a halt at the front door. She smartly knocked on the door. No reply came so she knocked again.

"Wouldn't it be best to kick the door down?" Zayn asked finding this honestly a bore. He stood picking his nails in pure boredom. The Keeper stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you mad? If we did that, the persons inside would attack us." The Time Lady folded her arms as the door slammed open. Stood there was a man who looked the spitting image of Zayn. Five eyes glanced between the two in utter shock. Zayn and the man stared at each other in pure curiosity. The man then turned to The Keeper.

"Juno, who are these? I thought we agreed to 'no strays'." She huffed at his words and placed her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't resist, Geoffrey." She then knelt down, alerting to the teenagers that there was a little boy there. He looked about three years old and awfully familiar to the twins. "This is Zayn, my son."

"Just like his name," Aurelia smirked looking over to Zayn. Geoffrey frowned at he looked at the teen before standing in front of his son to shield him. The Keeper stood up and followed his gaze, then a sharp gasp left her lips.

"That's not possible at all." She circled Zayn, a from firmly on her lips. The Time Lady clicked her tongue and nodded to herself. "If your mother finds you here, you're good as dead. I'll take you-"

"What was that, Keeper?" A woman's voice cut her off and the gang looked over to the source. Standing at the door was a young woman with dark long hair and dark eyes. Slowly her skin turned green as she spotted the older Zayn. "Well, I thought this wouldn't happen so soon. This is the best trade ever, Geoffrey. My baby son for an adolescent version of him."

"I think you're mistaken, Natasha." The Keeper deadpanned, glaring at the Demon. A dark chuckle left Natasha's lips.

"You're so lucky that I don't specialise in violence as a tactic Keeper." She looked over to Zayn once more and held out her hand. He immediately took a step back. "Don't be frightened, boy, I'm your mother. Don't you recognise your own mother?" She looked awfully menacing to Zayn. "Aw, poor baby's frightened of Mummy?"

"Let the poor boy alone - you don't even know him." Geoffrey snapped sparking up a cigarette. When he was stressed out, he would smoke. The Keeper glared at the habit before turning to Natasha.

"What is it that makes you so sure that this teenager is your son?" The Demon laughed darkly.

"Really? I must be the only one to see Geoffrey within him." She reached over to Zayn and gently stroked his cheek. A smile of content lined her lips. "I'd say we let the boy decide. Would you like to stay with mummy or go off with daddy?"

"What? I live with my nanna; I don't know even know my parents." Even as he said that he knew how evil this woman was. Perhaps even more evil than himself but he could allow the others to know that it was he was like this woman at all.

"Then I have no choice but to wreck havoc. I shall warn my neighbours that there's out landers," she snapped before slamming the front door closed. The baby started to cry at the noise and Geoffrey stood there trying to calm him down.

"That doesn't sound good," The Keeper frowned. Zayn turned to glare at her.

"You don't say?" The dry sarcasm lined his tone. After he said that, the earth began to shudder beneath their feet and swarm of Demons appeared around them. They were all different shapes and sizes. Even their facial features were different. "Run," Zayn managed to say and all of them ran.

"Follow us! We'll lead you to our ship." The Keeper called over her shoulder zapping some Demons with her sonic. Aurelia felt really intense as though he had been here before but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her smell and hearing was suddenly enhanced as she ran through the streets.

"We're nearly there," she heard, not sure who said it. Her surroundings were scaring her as was the calls of the Demons behind them. Aurelia was panicking so much that Zayn had to carry her the rest of the way. She was already pale and shuddering as though she was having a fit.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

"Aurelia?" She heard someone call out her name as ran through the trees. Her senses were enhanced as she ran through the darkest, the full moon illuminating her path. It was all so beautiful. However, it felt as if she wasn't running on two legs but four and that she had fur instead of skin. For some strange reason it felt as if it was normal, more normal than having skin. She then halted, lifted up her head and howled at the moon. It was all so beautiful.

"Aurelia?" The voice called again, this time it was closer and a hand was on her shoulder. She turned and saw the figure of a familiar man standing there. "Why did you ran away from Moriaty, eh? I thought I told that you couldn't. Aurelia, are you listening to me? Aurelia?"

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Aurelia sat up and let out a high pitched scream. Sweat poured over her forehead as she shivered in fear. She glanced the unfamiliar room which was lined with purple. Literally. The walls were this light purple and even the sheets were a purple velvet. They even felt like velvet but that wasn't important.

"Where am I?" She asked glancing around cautiously. Suddenly a door opened and in walked the person she needed to see right now. Zayn. He was carrying a tray of something that smelt heavenly.

"On our way home," he told her with a small smile. He placed the tray onto her lap as soon as she sat up. "This was the only room that wouldn't shake." That was when Aurelia knew.

"Wait, so this is a TARDIS we're in?" The excitement was apparent in her tone. Zayn stared at her in utter shock.

"What the...? Does that mean Fred was right when he said you two travelled in one of these things?" The red head looked down at her plate of Full English with a grin. How thoughtful she had thought. 

"Yes, Frederick and I used to travel with our grandfather in one. We went everywhere! It was simply fun," she enthused stuffing her face. It felt as though she hadn't eaten for days! Aurelia looked at him once more. "Maybe we should take you next time?"

"Look, um, 'Elia I'm in the middle of getting my head around these things. I mean I always thought that aliens didn't exist, ya know?" Zayn rubbed the back of his head nervously as he sat upon the bed. "Now I have potentially met my parents and travelled to another world, I can believe it."

"That's better than anything I suppose," she replied before continuing to eat her food. Zayn smiled at her softly. Aurelia paused her eating. "What?" He stroked her cheek softly, leaning forward.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful." He leaned forward ready to kiss her. Suddenly the door snapped open.

"Thank fudge!" Freddie exclaimed as Zayn stood up quickly. He glared at the guy, he always ruined his fun. "I was so worried," Freddie walked over to the bed blanking Zayn who walked out of the room.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Meanwhile, at the console, The Keeper was having a heated argument down the phone. Geoffrey was trying to get his son to calm down in his arms.

"Look, be grateful that your grandchildren are still alive! No one was injured," she screamed down the phone. Geoffrey glared at her making her mouth a 'sorry'. She turned back to the phone, wincing at the shouting on the other end.

"I'm going next door," her companion announced hearing the female voice on the other end. Geoffrey may have been used to conflict having been apart of it in the past but two women fighting wasn't his cup of tea.

"Who is this?" The Keeper asked waving at her friend. She then paused as she listened to the other end. A smile recognition aligned her lips. "Ah! So you're Chastity's wife? I've always wanted an excuse to meet you and discuss adventures. Ah, yes, well I'm coming to yours and the kids are sleeping. I'll have a word with Chastity since The Doctor isn't doing so."

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

"We're here!" The Keeper announced opening the doors of her TARDIS. Freddie was the first one to step out and was soon met by the cuddle of his weeping mother.

"You have no idea how worried we were!" She yelled before she let him go to hug an exhausted Aurelia. Freddie saw his father standing next to The Doctor, his three uncles, his older cousin, Mrs. Hudson and Terry. All of them seemed worried. Only his uncle Mycroft wasn't present at that moment.

"Ah, thank the Lord you're all safe." Chastity stated folding his arms. He looked amongst the six teens. "So, which one of you has my Vortex Manipulator eh?" All of them groaned remembering that they didn't pick it up when they were there. Boy, this was going to fun explaining that they had lost it. Not.

Third Chapter; END.


	5. 4th chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia has a difficult decision to make. Maybe Kaleb can help her with such a decision? Zayn and Astrid have a secret date.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[4TH.]

|\| decisions + crushes |/|

warning(s): fluff. cuteness. kisses. prepare for the feels. the wonderful, happy feels of course.

dedication: the wonderful renee bean for her fabulous creation that is kaleb. he's such a cutie-pie.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

“So, you're here to ask Amalia out on a date?” Hendrix chuckled darkly after his cousin asked if Amalia could come out. Kaleb went to reply but the red head continued. “There's no bloody way that's happening!” Hendrix then yelled in pain as a hand connected with the back of his head.

“Henri, he asked if she wanted to hang out not on a date,” Terrence glared at his room mate before looking out of the door. It was the blonde's turn to laugh. “It can't be a date if Freddie and Aurelia's here too.” The red head pouted which didn't suit a thirty-two year old.

“It could be an act to cover up they're going out on a date.” Terrence rolled his eyes pure irritation. He looked over to the three.

“You must forgive my room mate, he thinks that he's the father of Amalia not me. One moment and I'll get my daughter.” The blonde looked to Hendrix. “Let them in, Henri, it must be cold out there.” Grumbling, Hendrix let the three inside.

“Where's Astrid today? I thought she was attached to you lot.” He questioned, leading them into the sitting room. They could hear the bitterness in his tone.

“Her exact words were none of your business when she left.” Aurelia replied parking her backside on the sofa. So, they had spoke to Astrid before they had come here. That made Hendrix suspicious.

“What about that Zayn kid?”

“Don't know. Don't care.” Freddie replied with a bat of his hand. Aurelia shot him an ugly glare.

“Freddie! What have I told you about being mean to Zayn?” Her brother snorted in response. It was clear that he had hated Zayn since day one. The young time lord always had a thing or two to say about him.

“You know I'm with Freddie on this. I don't trust that kid.” Hendrix commented trying to keep his tone even. He didn't want his cousin to snap at him. This was why he preferred the company of Freddie and Kaleb. Astrid and Aurelia could get overbearing for him. “His body language doesn't add up to your beliefs, 'Elia.” The latter merely folded her arms.

“I didn't ask for your opinion, Henri.” Aurelia grumbled turning to glare at the floor.

“I'm giving my opinion regardless. Didn't Aunt Delia teach you that? As far as I'm concerned, everyone's entitled to it.” That much was true but Aurelia was the most stubborn to that. Freddie and Kaleb merely nodded their approval at those words.

“What's with this atmosphere?” Terrence asked hands on hips. He was now standing in the door with a shy Amalia looking over his shoulder. “I thought I told you to behave Henri.” He scolded, raising an eyebrow.

“I was. I'm merely looking out for my family. Is that so bad?” The red head stared at his friend, feeling his cheeks heat up. He was too concerned to care about his pale skin tone and everyone noticing. “Do we have any milk? I'm craving a cup of tea.”

“Its your turn to get us milk remember?” Terrence responded before ushering the teenagers through the door. He shoot them all an apologetic expression. “I apologise for that. Henri can be a bit overbearing sometimes.”

“That's okay, Terri, its not your fault that Henri's such a slim ball.” Aurelia replied innocently with a bright smile. With that said, the four of them walked down the room and towards the park.

“I heard that,” Hendrix frowned as soon as his friend shut the door. Terrence raised an amused eyebrow.

“I can't say I blame her. You were positively rude about their friend.” Here we go again, the red head thought. The blonde only shouted whenever he felt embarrassed and Hendrix was usually to blame.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“I'm so sorry about that,” Amalia felt the need to apologise once more. Even if the Ashens weren't to blame. Aurelia huffed and turned to look at her friend.

“Don't mention it, Lia. It was Henri after all.” The red head held up her finger as if to make a point. She was glad that was the only genetic trait she shared with her cousin. Aurelia didn't exactly want to have other things in common with Hendrix.

“He's always been like that,” Amalia reasoned. The two stared at each other before allowing themselves to giggle. Aurelia then looked towards the boys. The two were busy having a mini football match with Sebastian Haynes and a few others from school.

“Did you get any phone calls from dance schools?” She asked her friend. The blonde hesitated and looked down at her hands, nervously chewing her lip.

“Two schools,” she finally replied looking up at the red head. Aurelia raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'and?'. “Well, they're excellent schools. Ones in France whilst the other's in London. I... I don't know... which one I should chose.”

“What about Kaleb; what does he feel about this?” Amalia had the decency to blush at those words. “You haven't told him, have you?” The blonde made no reply and that was even for Aurelia. “Lia, does he know how you feel for him?”

“No, not really.” Amalia sounded shy which was common for her. The red head sighed and stood.

“You're going to tell him now missy! That way you can find out his feelings for you.” Even though Aurelia knew how her cousin felt. It was evident at the way he stared at the blonde. “Stay there,” she ordered when Amalia made an attempt to protest. “I'll go fetch him.” Aurelia smirked in reassurance.

“Okay,” the blonde quietly replied as she watched her friend run over to the boys.

“Time out!” Aurelia called stopping in front of them. Freddie frowned in annoyance as he stopped running. Sebastian barked out a protest which she waved off. She walked up to Kaleb and pointed Amalia. “She wants a private word with you. Don't worry, I'll take your place.”

“Great, we're gonna loose.” She heard Freddie mutter darkly. Aurelia spun to him once Kaleb had walked off.

“What was that, Frederick?” Her twin visibly shuddered. He hated that name and she knew it! Freddie looked at his team and told them there were way out when she made up her mind. “Good, let's play!”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Um, hey.” Kaleb greeted nervously, giving Amalia a small smile. He could feel his cheeks heat up just talking to her. The blonde returned his small smile and patted the sit next to her. He sat down beside, keeping a small distance between. “Aurelia said, uh, you wanted a private word with me.”

“I did,” she replied quietly before budging as to sit closer to him. “Kaleb, I want to be honest with even if I don't how to word it myself. You don't have to respond or anything okay? I, uh, just want to be honest.”

“Okay,” he breathed waiting for further explanation. Amalia licked her lips, showing just how nervous she was.

“I like... I like you a lot, Kaleb. I have done ever since we were little.” Kaleb felt his cheeks heat up once more. “I just wanted you to know because I've been offered places into two dance school.” Oh. “France and London,” she added. Double oh.

“Okay.” He didn't want her to go to France. Kaleb wanted her to stay in London with him. And the others of course. He suddenly found himself reaching out his hand and taking hers. “I really like you too and I'll support your decision, wherever you go. I'll wait for you if its France.” 

“I want to stay here,” she finally admitted. The blonde squeezed his hand and leaned forward. She looked into his eyes and Kaleb took that as an opening. He mirrored her actions and felt a weight leave his shoulders as his lips touched hers. It was a short kiss but it showed how much they like each other.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“No one followed you, did they?” Zayn asked as he looked along the hallway of the flats. He then closed the front door once he was satisfied. His companion scoffed at his words.

“You've known me for how many years?” Astrid had irritation in her tone. This caused him to stop being fearful of Aurelia (or anyone else)suddenly turning up. “Besides, I told my dad I was going to my study buddy's house who lives on the other side of town.”

“Astrid, you're so intelligent.” Zayn complimented, a hint of awe in his tone. This scored points for his girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Good,” she smirked. She pressed his lips against his cheek before pulling. Astrid walked into his room and over to his collection of DVDs. “Where's your nanna?” She inquired as she took a DVD off the shelf to inspect it.

“She's at Delia's. They spend hours having afternoon tea so we won't be disturbed.” Astrid raised an eyebrow at his word but took that as a good thing.

“We'll tell them that we're studying,” she decided with finality. “In case they walk in. 'Tell them I'm helping you with an English project or something.”

“Well, that's acceptable since Freddie and I don't really get on too well.” Zayn agreed. Two ring tones, one after the other, sounded. He and Astrid made mirrored movements as they got their mobiles. It was a text message from Aurelia. It read;

“Good news! Kaleb and Amalia r official. Its so freakin' cute. U shuld c them.

Elia x”

“Cute,” Astrid mused putting her phone away. It was apparent she had gotten the same text. Aurelia was thoughtful to involve all of her friends.

“Kay and Lia do make a somewhat sweet couple,” Zayn reluctantly agreed as she held up a DVD. It was Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo di Capio and Kate Winslet. He only bought that to impress the girls. He didn't really care for such a film. “We can watch that. Nanna will assume we're studying Shakespeare this term.”

“That's because you are,” Astrid chuckled lightly. She must have heard it from one of her cousins. It was most likely Aurelia. She was more confident than Freddie. He smiled softly to himself. Zayn loved confident women which was why he couldn't choose between Astrid and Aurelia.

“Everything's set up,” he told her indicating the snacks and blankets. He made sure that there were two in case his grandmother came back. Zayn couldn't afford to be caught just now. He hadn't even decided yet.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

~ .chapter four end. ~


	6. 5th chapter - 1st part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets a gift from his favourite uncle. Zayn's scheme is exposed.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[5TH.]

|\| scheming little brats - explosions - memory lost |/| - part 1

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. teen angst. swearing. hospitals.

dedication: my absolutely gorgeous wifey mirandapoo. without her, i wouldn't have been able to come up with this plot :')

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Soon after Kaleb and Amalia announced they were officially an item, the temptation to time travel was becoming apparent in the young adults. Admittingly, Freddie was the first to crack. His mother had to hide anything to do with time travel when she had caught. That didn't seem to stop his obsession with it. It went as far as him begging his Uncle Jacob to take him somewhere. His uncle obliged and sneakily gave him a special vortex manipulator.

“It will only be detected by its user and whoever the user allows to.” Jacob had explained with a grin. Freddie rolled it in his hands, looking at it in awe.

“Who made it?” He asked, his tone full of excitement. Jacob smirked at his nephew's interest.

“An old friend of mine. Well, actually your dad's but we know of each other. His name is Mathew Hornby; he's like Jonah.” Freddie stared at his uncle in pure interest. Jonah was his godfather and he knew about him being immortal. “He bares no relation to Jonah though. Matt actually comes from a family of immortals.”

“Wow,” he was truly amazed and lost for words at that fact. His grandfather and father hadn't told him about that. “Is he the one who likes to flirt and shoot people?”

“Ah, so your father has mentioned him?” Jacob chuckled at his nephew's words. “And he doesn't shoot people, he just likes guns. His family are military people,” he explained. That still sounded amazing to Freddie. “Did you know that there's a human counterpart of your dad around? He had his foot chopped off once (it grew back) and he kept it in this jar. Well, Matt kept your dad's foot in a jar.”

“Ew,” Freddie scrunched up his face. “That's just disgusting.”

“Well, I believe Matt was in love with your father but said nothing. He knew that Chastity-belt was destined for someone else. That was why he kept the foot and then it fell out once. Matt when to pick it up with his bare hands and, well, his DNA must have infused with the foot 'cause a naked Chas was standing in front of him.

“Its not a good thought but Matt was loving it. I think your father really cared about Matt before your mother came along. Maybe it was love; who knows? But he told his human clone to spend his life with Matt and he just did that. Of course he changed his name. The clone that was, not your father and Matt.”

“What's his name now?” Freddie inquired with curiosity. His uncle grinned at his nephew before reaching forward and ruffling his hair.

“Eoin Hornby but don't tell your parents I said anything. I don't know if Chas went into details about it. All that's important that's he loves your mother too much and that is all in the past.” This showed Freddie how much his uncle cared about the latter it was nice to see for once.

“That's either a good or bad thing,” he replied with a grin. Freddie then turned back to the vortex manipulator. “Is this Matt an inventor or something? Like Uncle Leo.” 

“A bit. Matt prefers to do other things than actually use his talents. It was why he had a mutual understanding with an old friend of ours. Jonah's older brother.” His tone was a bit quiet as he said it. Jacob didn't want to mention more names without his nephew getting excited. The boy would probably want to me meet him next. That could happen yet.

“You and Dad have interesting friends,” Freddie observed. “My favourite had to be Leonardo Di Vinci. Is it true that Aunt Lilac married him?”

“Lilac got married?” Jacob snorted at the mere thought. “Its hardly likely and, besides, that woman likes to slap me. Hard. She is one of the most annoying women I have ever had the displeasure to meet.”

“You're with her brother.” Freddie pointed out, a grin of amusement on his face.

“That's hardly the point, nephew. She was always against our relationship. I mean I could understand from my own point of view but Julie? I don't think he deserved it.” Jacob still spoke fondly of Julian even if people didn't quite get their relationship. Freddie was probably the only who seemed to care.

“By the sounds of it, no. Uncle Julie practically worships you.” That made his uncle smirk. This was helping his ego to balloon at each second. Freddie probably knew but didn't point it out.

“Freddie; tidy your bedroom!” His mother's voice called from inside the house. Jacob looked at his own vortex manipulator and hugged Freddie.

“I shall see you again soon, Fredster.” He pulled away and swatted his nephew's arm in affection. “Whenever you need advice,” he added as if answer Freddie's silent question. Was he really that predictable.

“Freddie, what are you doing down here?” Cordelia was now at the bottom of the garden. All trace of Jacob had gone and Freddie was standing there alone. He shoved his hands into his pockets, discreetly pressing his own vortex manipulator in. His mother didn't appear have noticed. 

“Fresh air,” he mumbled in reply. 

“Do you need more time outside?” She cooed in concern. The red head placed the back of her hand to his forehead. She needed to check his temperature. Freddie ducked away, embarrassed by the mere action.

“I'm okay now. I'll go and tidy my room up at once,” he waved off his mother's worry and walked back to the house. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Freddie was hiding something from her and she was going to find out eventually.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Astrid couldn't the resist the temptation. She wanted to kiss Zayn so badly even if the they were at school. The Holmes had sent her 'boyfriend' a text asking him to meet her. Most people were in class now and the sixth form corridors were deserted.

“What can I do for you?” He greeted with a small smirk. Astrid immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him flush to her.

“Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?” She smirked, letting each word roll off her tongue easily. Zayn complied and pulled in for a snog. That was just what she craved right now.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Freddie knew. Aurelia could tell as they strolled through the corridor for their next class. Amalia and Kaleb were behind them, holding hands. It was quite cute. Nearly all of the school of have gotten wind of their relationship. None weren't too bothered and others praised the two. Aurelia didn't mind sharing her crown. For now.

“I know,” her twin had began. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what do you know?'. “I know about yours and Astrid's feelings for Zayn.” Aurelia just gave him a look of speculation. “I'm wondering what you two see in him. He's just horrible.” The red head narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to slam him against the lockers.

“I'd prefer if you kept your nose out of my business, Frederick.” Her tone was warning which made her brother back down. For now. Satisfied with her warning, Aurelia turned on her heal and strolled to English, both Amalia and Kaleb following her. Freddie frowned and went to his own class, hoping that his EVIL study buddy showed up on time for once.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Ebony,” Esti whispered when she saw the thirteen year old spying. Well, the blonde didn't know what the younger female was spying on until she clocked it herself. Zayn was just asking to be caught. Esti gentle pulled Ebony's arm and dragged her away from the scene.

“What do you want?” She scoffed, glaring at the demon. Ebony knew about the demon since she was one of the pack.

“To erase what you just seen,” Esti pointed out, mirroring the young she-wolf's expression. It was apparent that they both hated each other. “Hurting those girls means hurting those who truly care about them.” Ebony knew what the demon meant.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt Seb. I wouldn't dare to.” Esti knew that Ebony had a crush on Sebastian, it was apparent in her movements.

“Don't worry, Ebs, Sebastian's engaged to Mitzi so if you do tell of this, she has no chance of being Alpha.” Esti was playing the guilt trip card. She knew that Ebony and Mitzi were close after all.

“We don't like each other much,” Ebony snapped pulling her arm free. Demons sure did have strong grips. “Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get Fizz and don't worry. I won't tell anyone.”

“Right.” Satisfied that Ebony was telling the truth, Esti walked down the hallway to her next class. She didn't notice the smirk that aligned Ebony's lips as she did.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Everyone was in class when Ebony decided make the public accouncement. She had snuck into the communications room and set up the equipment. Where was everyone when this announcement was aired? Class with the exception of Astrid and Zayn who were busy playing tonsil tennis in an abandoned sixth form corridor.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ebony's voice ran through each of the speakers littered around the school. Sebastian raised an eyebrow recognising her voice. Shouldn't she be in class? “It has come to my attention that we have a happy couple in our midst; Zayn Hudson and Aurelia Song.”

Kaleb and Amalia gazed at Aurelia in shock. Sebastian sent a hurt look to the floor. Ebony ploughed on since she didn't see the affect it was having.

“Hudson must really be lucky. I mean, not is he dating the most popular girl in school but he is also dating Astrid Holmes. Having two girls on the go is lucky indeed. Congratulations, Hudson! Have fun playing tonsil tennis with Holmes now.” 

The speakers went silent and so did the whole entire school. Everyone in the English class just stared at Aurelia. She felt her two hearts breaking. Her cheeks flamed at the news. Sebastian shot her a comforting look. Freddie barged into the classroom and attempted to comfort his twin.

“Stop it!” She shouted pushing her brother and then she strolled out of the classroom wanting to be alone.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

As soon as the announcement was finished with, Astrid shoved Zayn away and slapped him. Rubbing at his stinging cheek.

“Look I can -”

“Explain?” She spat before pointing to the speaker. “I've heard exactly the gist of it. Don't you dare follow me, Hudson!” That stung more than his cheek. Zayn helplessly watched as she stormed down the corridor...

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

~ to be continued... ~


	7. 5th chapter - 2nd part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes on a manhunt for the boy who shattered Aurelia's hearts. Aurelia transforms for the first time and Zayn meets her cousin.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[5TH.]

|\| scheming little brats - explosions - memory lost |/| - part 2

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. hospitals.

dedication: my absolutely gorgeous wifey mirandapoo. without her, i wouldn't have been able to come up with this plot :')

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

After a stunned silence, the class began to talk. They obviously found this amusing. Sebastian was the first one to storm out of the classroom. The teacher was too busy trying to calm down to notice him leave.

“Where's Seb going?” Kaleb muttered so only Amalia caught what he was saying. Freddie shrugged slightly too worried to care. Kaleb could understand why. “That bastard used them both,” he added in a low growl.

“He did,” Freddie agreed in a harsher tone. Amalia could see how mad the two were. She had a bad feeling that Sebastian was doing something much more worse than these two. The blonde just had the rousing suspicion.

“He'll have it worse from Uncle Joe, Dad, Mum and Uncle Jacob combined,” Freddie decided after a while. The other two nodded at his words. That much was the truth. The four were awfully scary when combined. They had witnessed it before.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Meanwhile, Sebastian was definitely on a manhunt. He could smell Zayn from a mile away and he couldn't stop the rage flooding him. It was a good thing that he didn't transform right there and then.

“You!” He raged slamming Zayn against the wall opposite the door to the girls' bathroom. Hudson smirked at the werewolf - it was quite demonic.

“Poor Sebby, Aurelia was loving it with me. She let me -”

Sebastian didn't let him complete that sentence as he threw the other male towards the opposite side. Zayn smashed through the bathroom door and landed on his backside a few inches aways from the sinks. He didn't have time to splutter or groan when Sebastian dived onto him.

“Don't you dare talk about her in that way. Especially to me, bastard!” He smashed his fists into Zayn's face creating a bruise. He continued his onslaught, not even noticing the crowd forming around outside of the doorway.

“Seb,” Mitzi Quinn whispered in utter shock she watched him beat up the Hudson guy. She would have enjoyed that if it wasn't for the fact she had heard them. Why was he defending Song's honour? She was nothing special. Behind her stood Fiona and Ebony with Esti standing to her right. All three girls were equally as shocked too.

“Damn,” Sebastian's father cursed as he pushed through the crowd. Mr. Haynes had to get everyone out before his son transformed! Without thinking, he slammed his fist into the nearest fire alarm. It rang out throughout the school causing panic screams. “Get out of here!” Mr. Haynes called over the dine escorting the panicked students out of there.

It was odd really. Sebastian was usually quite placid. He never let anything got to him. Suddenly one of the cubicle doors opened to reveal a shocked Aurelia. She wiped her eyes and gasped at the scene. Was Sebastian doing this for her? Emotions began to overwhelm her as something happened.

“She can't be!” Mitzi and Ebony chorused in utter shock. Right in front of their eyes, Aurelia collapsed onto all fours and transformed into a she-wolf. Her claws elongated and her teeth sharpened. Standing before the group was a female Alpha werewolf, her fur was white. It was strange.

“She's an Alpha,” Mr. Haynes confirmed with genuineness in his tone. He then told the four girls to leave as Sebastian looked up from Zayn. A small smile formed his lips as he saw her. He pulled away from the other male and crawled over to her.

“You're beautiful,” he breathed softly allowing himself to transform in a dark furred wolf. The two circled each other as Zayn scurried his way of the room and the two merely nipped at each other in affection.

“Ew,” Mitzi had clearly seen that as she and the others made their way outside. She vowed revenge upon Aurelia for stealing her man!

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

It was an intense week. Zayn had taken the rest of the week off and Mrs. Hudson kicked up a fuss when she saw his face. He simply told her he had been a jerk to leave at that. Aurelia was welcomed into the pack that Sebastian was to become Alpha of one day. To make things much more worse for Zayn was that he had heard from Esti the two were an official item.

“Yep, holding hands and kissing. Like a normal couple does and in public.” She had confirmed over the phone. He still considered the blonde as valuable companion so kept in touch with her. None of his old friends were none of the wiser. “You shouldn't care, Hudson, you effectively humiliated two girls. A good job for a demon like you.”

“If only I was a REAL demon.” Zayn countered. There was a snort from her. He grinned at the screen of his computer. Skype was much more easier for him to talk to her. Esti's head moved up as a distant voice sounded in the room.

“A friend.” The blonde responded to them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sebastian's face appeared on the screen. This made it apart that the two were really cousins.

“You're friends with that bastard?” He growled.

“That bastard is still on the line,” Zayn sarcastically replied. Sebastian glared at him, nostrils flared. The two continued their glaring competition.

“Oh for the love of celery!” Esti groaned. “Why am I associated with childish human beings? Even Tyson and Grey act like adults!” Instead of replying, Zayn turned off his Skype thus ending the call. He hated Sebastian for this. The Hudson looked over to his mirror and shuddered.

“Zayn,” Mrs. Hudson knocked on his bedroom door. He confirmed his presence by noise. “Good you're awake. Get that uniform on okay? I don't want you to skip school and I wish I know who beat you up.”

“That was my fault who cares?” Zayn muttered weakly, clipping on his tie. He wore a clip-on tie since he didn't know how to tie a tie properly and he couldn't be asking his grandmother.

“Right, off to school now. Your father paid for your education.” A frown aligned his lips. Not once he had met his father and it made no sense for the man to send over money. No did it make sense for him to pay for his education. He wanted to be back to dreaming about that desert; the one he and the gang went to. Zayn paused. The gang. He wasn't part of that anymore. That made his heart hurt within his chest. Maybe he wasn't meant to have friends since he was such a loser?

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Sebastian and Aurelia were cuddling into each other when Zayn slowly entered the year 11 common room. He still had bruises and cuts dawned on his face where Sebastian had punched him. Identical grins aligned the couples' faces.

“What happened to your face, Hudson?” Sebastian gasped in fake shock, as Aurelia struggled to hold back a giggle. “Did Mrs. Hudson beat up?” He added in a fake upset tone. Zayn choose not to retaliate as the two laughed at his misfortune. Laugh it up, he thought to himself bitterly. He wasn't in the mood to respond at all.

“Ah, Zayn.” Mrs. Brown entered the classroom with a clipboard in her hand. She gazed curiously at the laughing couple. “What's so funny, Mr. Haynes and Ms. Song?” The Maths teacher inquired looking unamused by their behaviour.

“Oh, nothing Mrs. Brown,” Aurelia responded pausing her giggles. She gently elbowed Sebastian in the ribs and Mrs. Brown straightened her glasses.

“Anyway, Zayn can you follow me?” She opened the door and the two stepped out. The mathematics teacher lead him down the corridor. “Due to last week's events, we felt it wise to change your form group and your study buddy. You're lucky we're even giving you this opportunity, Zayn.” 

You're getting funds from my father, he thought to himself harshly. Geoffrey Hudson had funded this school ever since Zayn got accepted there. His grandmother told him that much.

“Luckily your new study buddy is actually new to this school and, therefore has no connections to this school.” Mrs. Brown continued as she opened the door to the headmaster's office. Mrs. Lars moved around the desk and shook a hand of a man who looked to be in his late thirties. The man stunk of money. Another potential investor, Zayn had observed.

“Ah, there you two are,” the deputy-headmistress smiled in relief as she spotted the two. Mrs. Lars was acting temporary head as their current one was away on a second honeymoon. “Zayn, I'd like meet our new student and you're study buddy. Don't be shy! Introduce yourselves.”

The blonde boy the same age as Zayn finally caught their attention. Zayn held back a gasp as he shook the other male's hand, feeling a slight tingling sensation in his hand. The blonde smirked at him and the Hudson felt funny. His cheeks was heating up and he strangely observed how attractive the other male was. This was weird because Zayn wasn't at all batting for the other team.

“Its good to meet you, Zayn.” The boy smirked after learning his name. The two had yet to drop their hands also. Something Zayn didn't mind at the moment. “I'm Isaac Saunders by the way. As I said it is very good to meet you.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

~ to be continued... ~


	8. 5th chapter - 3rd part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn becomes confused and the gang go camping which is where an explosion occurs...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[5TH.]

|\| scheming little brats - explosions - memory lost |/| - part 3

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. mentions of male on male actions, just a fragment. teen angst. swearing. hospitals.

dedication: my absolutely gorgeous wifey mirandapoo. without her, i wouldn't have been able to come up with this plot :')

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

#5 | part 3

Isaac wasn't what Zayn had expected. The blonde had agreed to smoke with him and even leave school with him. What surprised him the most was what they had just finished doing on his bedroom floor. Sex. Zayn hadn't considered his sexuality until this. He truly hadn't and he couldn't deny that Isaac was attractive.

“We need a plan to get your friends back.” Isaac suggested as the two pulled on their boxers. He flopped on Zayn's bed and flicked through a magazine. One that would make Mrs. Hudson go white as a sheet. “I could get them to accompany camping with us and show them that you want to be there for them.”

“Yeah, right. The mention of my name would make them turn on you. Besides I don't trust that beast Haynes.” Isaac frowned in understanding at his words. He could actually relate with him about that.

“I know - I won't mention your name and you can be at the campsite when we arrive. I'll make sure we arrive at night so they can't turn away.” Zayn considered his words. “I'll make sure to hide away any device that might take them home too.”

“Okay, I'm in.” Zayn smiled loosely as he waved beckoningly at his video games. Isaac pointed to a random one and Zayn pulled out Call of Duty. He placed the disc into the game console and passed Isaac a controller.

“Ready to get your butt kicked?” Zayn smirked making Isaac chuckle darkly.

“Yeah, right.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“You want to take us camping?” Aurelia questioned, inching an eyebrow up. She couldn't stand Isaac and he was suddenly being nice to them. What gives?

“What, can't I offer to take you camping without you suspecting something?” He responded in utter amusement. 

“That's what we're thinking,” Freddie ground out. “Tell me, why they sudden interest?” Isaac stepped forward and leaned in close to his cousin, his breath ghosting over his ear. Freddie shuddered in response.

“Well you're my prized treasure and your friends are also my friends. Its really simple if you put your mind to it.” Feeling his cheeks warm up, Freddie shoved his cousin away and looked over to the others.

“Well, uh, we've been meaning to go somewhere right? Camping might feed our hunger.” Now it was Freddie's turn to be eyed up in suspicion. Not only by Aurelia but also Kaleb, Amalia and Sebastian. All four of them were eyeing him as if he had taken something. “What?”

“Nothing, buddy.” Sebastian patted Freddie's shoulder. “Nothing at all.” Weird. Sebastian was never this pally with him. What was going on?

“So when are we meant to be meeting and where?” Aurelia asked wanting to change the subject.

“Just at yours. Tomorrow, midday will do.” Isaac responded coolly. She nodded her head and he walked away from the group.

“I still don't trust him,” Sebastian growled like the dog he was. He eyed Freddie with worry. “What out, Freddie, I think you're his main target.”

“As if,” Freddie scoffed childishly. “I'd know if he was. It would be predictable of him.” There was a pause before his sister spoke up.

“You're to stay with one of us and don't go off alone with him. Got that, Freddie?” Her tone was demanding like the true alpha she was. Sebastian gave her a look of pride. He then kissed her cheek and gently ran a hand over her stomach.

“You're beautiful when you're angry,” he complimented with an affectionate smile. Aurelia had the decency to blush. Freddie smirked. He liked it when his sister got embarrassed over intimacy.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

They had arrived at remote location according to Isaac's co-ordinates. He was the only one with a vortex manipulator so they couldn't escaped.

“What is that freak doing here?” Sebastian growled when he spotted Zayn next to a tent. The male raised his hands in defence.

“You can't back out now,” Isaac smirked. “See this as bonding or something.” Sebastian and Kaleb stared at him. Bonding with Zayn (and Isaac) was the last thing they wanted to do. However, Freddie had encouraged them to come and it was their duty as his friends to protect him.

“Fine. He can stay,” Aurelia had decided. Somehow she had became dictator for the group a long time ago. Sebastian knew it was her Alpha speaking. She made a good leader, he had observed. “Amalia and I are sharing a tent. Frederick can stay with Kaleb and Seb. No buts about it.” With that said, she grabbed Amalia's arm and went into their tent.

“Girls,” Isaac muttered under his breath. They confused him to the core. You couldn't live with them or without them. “C'mon, Zayn, this is our tent!” He suddenly sounded chipper. Zayn could only guess why.

“You're warming up Freddie aren't you?” He questioned as soon as they went into their own tent. The two were setting out their sleeping bags.

“I might just get lucky tonight,” Isaac announced casually. Zayn ignored the stab in his chest as he continued to straighten out his sleeping bag. “What about you, you hope to get lucky with Aurelia tonight?”

“Define lucky - I just want to talk to her. What happened with Astrid by the way?”

“She slammed the door in my face before I could utter one word.” Zayn could actually picture her doing that. The Holmes family had feisty members. He had seen Cordelia get angry many a time. “She's extremely fierce that one. But she seems to be a lot more tame than Aurelia.”

“Aurelia was born to lead and not follow.” Zayn had seen it plenty of times to know what he was describing. The red head despised listening to the rules but at least she didn't fit the norm. She was popular, yes, but she had intelligence that people respected.

“Aha, that's true. Freddie was born to follow of course,” Isaac smirked in adoration as he said that. Zayn wasn't jealous of that notion. No, not at all.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Everyone was around when Aurelia found the urge to go for a walk. Too bad that Sebastian had fallen asleep and Amalia was drifting off within Kaleb's arms. Her brother had barricaded himself inside of his tent. She didn't want to walk on her own. Aurelia eyed her cousin and Zayn in apprehension.

“Something wrong?” Isaac smirked noticing her gaze.

“I need to go for a walk or a jog. Anything to stretch the leg muscles.” She ground out impatiently. Kaleb yawned from his position.

“Get Zayn or Isaac to escort you,” he offered. Isaac patted Zayn's shoulder.

“She's all yours mate - I'm going for a nap.” The blonde then left for his tent. Aurelia eyed Zayn in suspicion.

“I'll just walk and you do whatever. I promise to leave you alone.” He held his hands up in surrender. She let a nervous smirk align her lips.

“Let's go then,” she announced standing from her seat. Zayn followed her amongst the trees. He made sure to keep his distance, knowing full well he was still in her bad books. Aurelia glanced over her shoulder. “Stay close then, I don't want to tell your nanna the bad news if something happens to you.”

“Right,” he replied simply making his approach. He nervously glanced about the trees, noting how well he could see in the dark. Zayn always felt that his senses were heightened at night time. He didn't know why but he felt it and that was enough for him to question it.

“Its cold,” Aurelia suddenly announced. He looked over to her to see that she was shivering. Zayn pulled off his jacket and past it over to her. He had a thick jumper on anyway.

“You're welcome,” he mumbled when she thanked him. Well at least they were talking. Even if it was meaningless chit-chat.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“There they are - the scums of the Earth. The Demon and the She-wolf.” Juniper announced, still looking through the binoculars. Her brother gave a worried look.

“I still don't know, Juni, they look like they're go -”

“Looks can be deceiving.” She cut through Benedict's protest. Juniper always did that and he hated it. She handed him the binoculars. “Did you set up the traps like I asked you to?”

“Yes, I did.” Benedict replied. The two hunters then heard loud explosions mingled with panicked screams. Juniper smirked in excitement.

“Brilliant.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Zayn and Aurelia were walking when it had happened. He had managed to push her away from the first explosion. It had knocked him out too. Badly. His forehead was dripping with blood, his eyes were still open. Aurelia screamed, staggering back and set off another bomb.

The explosion sent her into the air and she landed on her front. She groaned in pain trying to get up but nothing worked. Her forehead was hurting and her legs felt numb. Everything around started to go blury. Shouts hit her ears as everything went black.

“Aurelia!” Sebastian and Freddie called in unison. As soon as the group had heard the screams and the explosions, they had dropped everything and went to the scene of the crime. Isaac was cursing it as bad luck since he had Freddie where he had wanted him.

“I nearly had him,” he growled in a Sweeney Todd way. He was going to get his prize and then this happened. It was bad timing, that was what it was. “Zayn?” He had just noticed his new friend laying unconcieous on the ground. Something exploded inside of him as he rushed over. Isaac collapsed in front of Zayn and gently slapped his cheek. “Wake up, mate. Don't do this, okay?”

Kaleb and Amalia were the last two to arrive on the scene. Kaleb took his phone and said he was going to get help. Sebastian was close to tears, checking Aurelia's stomach.

“She's pregnant,” he choked out to Freddie. The young Time Lord's eyes widened at his words. What? “It happened about a month ago. It was forced upon us but we wanted it. We realised when we were alone together.”

“Forced?”

“Werewolf traditions,” Sebastian clarified quietly. He didn't want the others to overhear.

“I might be an uncle?” Freddie smiled softly at the idea. That made the werewolf relieved. At least Aurelia's brother was more accepting. 

Sirens soon filled the air. “The cavalry's arrived,” Kaleb announced. Ambulances made their approach and everyone hoped the two would okay.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Cordelia rushed into the hospital and shoved past every single person there. She came to a halt when she spotted the persons she needed to see. Doctors Lestrade and Harkness. The two were the family doctors.

“Are my babies okay?” She demanded over the din of coughs and beeps of machines. Dr. Harkness was the one to eye her in utter panic.

“Your son is fine - he's just talking to the police right now. It seemed that the explosions were intentional although we don't know what happened.” Cordelia waited as Autumn paused. What about Aurelia? “As for Aurelia...” The doctor hesitated. “I'm sorry Mrs. Song but your daughter is in a coma. It seemed her and Zayn Hudson were in the middle of the explosions, and that's all we know.”

“Who did this?” Cordelia demanded within screams. Hamish calmly stepped forward holding a mug of hot chocolate.

“Drink this and listen carefully,” he explained as he led her into his office. Standing inside were Jacob, Julian and Chastity. Cordelia ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. “There doesn't seem to be any external injuries but there's some internal ones. Some of her bones were broken on the scene but they seem to be healing on their own.

“I'm not surprised but any other doctor might be shocked. Also,” he paused and got out a piece of paper. He asked Jacob and Julian to step outside. The two went saying they needed to check on Isaac. Hamish told Chastity and Cordelia to take a seat. Once they were seated, the doctor sighed. “I need to ask if you knew that Aurelia was pregnant?”

“What?” Chastity, surprisingly, was the one to speak. Hamish's words was a shock to the couple.

“We have the results right here. Unfortunately she lost the baby due to the impact she suffered. Luckily she was a month gone so the embryo will leave her body like a small blood clot. Since she's in a coma, we could not prefer a still birth and it would be risky to cut her open in her current condition.” Hamish showed them a document that displayed the facts. “I'll leave the two of you now. I shall tell your son where you two are.”

Hamish left the room and spotted Autumn talking to Mrs. Hudson. The elderly woman looked devastated.

“Mrs. Hudson, I need the medical records of Zayn's mother. I don't want anyone finding out about this odd mixture of DNA belonging to him.” The old woman seemed confused.

“Geoff never once Zayn's mother to me.”

“I see. Can you contact Mr. Hudson for me and ask him to come down? Zayn needs blood and Geoff's DNA matches. He needs it asap.” 

“I'll see what I can do,” Mrs. Hudson shakily replied. Autumn then escorted her to Zayn's room. Joseph had ensured the two were put into private rooms. This was going to be a long week.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Chapter 5 part 3 END.


	9. 6th chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is the first to wake up and his father catches him in a compromising position with Isaac. Aurelia is the second and she doesn't have a clue about her life.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[6TH.]

|\| memory lost - hospital beds - you may have imprinted him |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. hospitals.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Hospitals were a scary place. According to Freddie that was. The way bacteria and germs could easily be spread and the way some doctors tried to avoid dying patients. He had dubbed this place The Germ Factory of Dread many years ago. The Time Lord had asthma when he was younger and was constantly in hospital for it. That was the main reason he hated. Thank the lord they had gotten rid of those horrid cots they had for the youngens.

“Still no change?” He asked Hamish when he entered the room. The doctor was looking through Aurelia's notes.

“Still looks peaceful though.” Lestrade tried to give him hope. It was what Freddie needed. He asked about the baby and Hamish sighed sadly. “She lost the baby, Freddie, there's nothing we could do about it. I'm sorry.”

“Its not your fault, its whoever put her into this state.” Which was the truth. He wanted to blame Zayn but there was no evidence he had set those kind of traps. His idea of a prank was putting chalks dusters or buckets of goo/water above a door for unsuspecting teachers. Speaking of which...

“I'm going to go and see Zayn,” he announced strolling out of his sister's room and going into the next one. Zayn was still asleep. The only indication of injury was the cut on his forehead. How did he manage that? Freddie then spotted a tired looking Isaac sitting at Zayn's side. What shocked him was that his cousin was holding the others hand. “Isaac?”

“Oh,” the blonde spun his head round at the mention of his name. His hand only seemed to tighten at the sight of Freddie. “Hey Freddie. How's Aurelia doing?”

“She's still in a coma,” he responded suppressing a yawn. Isaac smiled sadly before turning back to Zayn. Using his free hand, the blonde gently cupped his friend's cheek. “What about Zayn?”

“The doctors say he could wake up later. He even squeezed my hand this morning.” Isaac allowed a bashful smirk to align his lips. Freddie had seen that look before. Kaleb. The Holmes boy had used the same expression around Amalia before.

“Isaac, we can't be anything anymore. I've found someone else and I wanted to tell you before she becomes something more. Well, knows of my feelings. I'm sorry.” Isaac didn't look away from Zayn and Freddie saw the blonde's hand tighten around Zayn's.

“That's alright, I suppose. I've got Zayn to punch me into sense if I mope round about it.” Freddie nervously grinned at his cousin's words.

“Ah, right. I'll catch you later.” Isaac merely nodded as Freddie left the room. The Time Lord past Sebastian. The two exchanged looks before Freddie was completely out of the room.

“I know.”

“Haynes?” Isaac questioned, tearing his gaze from Zayn. Sebastian pulled up a chair next to the blonde.

“Ivory Quinn bit you, didn't she? She was once an Alpha before she went insane. Everyone from our pack knows that. Well the older ones and the Alphas do.” Isaac just stared at the wolf. Sebastian glanced over to Zayn and sniffed the air. “You've imprinted him, haven't you?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I know you do.” Sebastian sarcastically chuckled. “You might have imprinted him but that doesn't mean you need to deny it. I can smell it - your scent is all over him and there's no way of changing it. You can only imprint once and once you've done it, its for life. He's your life long mate. That's why you took Freddie's break up easier than ever. Your cousin was just a distraction from your real prize. Zayn Hudson is your real prize, Saunders.”

Before Isaac could bark his protest, Sebastian was out of the room. Damn, his speed! There was a squeeze on his hand and the blonde turned to see Zayn's eyelids flutter open.

“Isaac?” He groaned softly. Something fluttered in Isaac's hearts at the mere sound.

“Its me. Its definitely me!” A weak smile aligned Zayn's lips. Isaac fumbled for the call button. Autumn had to see this!

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Right. Thanks for letting me know.” Geoffrey muttered his goodbye as he put down the phone. He looked over to his brother and mother in utter silence. The two seemed nervous as they waited for news. “He's awake,” Geoffrey finally announced after an antagonising pause.

“Thank God!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed in relief. She was the closest to Zayn so she had been more worried. “What about Aurelia?” Geoffrey guiltily shook his head.

“No news I'm afraid.” Mrs. Hudson frowned. She really hoped her god daughter was okay.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“How's Aurelia?” Was the first thing Zayn managed to ask. Isaac just stared at him, his expression was blank. Zayn looked pain all of a sudden. He went to pull off his covers but groaned in pain. Isaac grabbed the other male's hand.

“No. Haynes and Freddie will kill you if you went to see her!”

“But I have to know if she's okay.” Zayn protested. Isaac sighed and slowly nodded.

“Yes, but you won't like it either way. Don't go yet. Just wait until she's awake.” As soon as those words left his lips, the blonde regretted it. Zayn's eyes widened in utter panic.

“Crap! Its all my fault,” he moaned shakily running his hands through his hair. Isaac quickly shook his head. “It is! I should have moved her away as soon as the first explosion happened.”

“You were knocked out, its okay.”

“But -”

Isaac cut off Zayn's protest by planting his lips onto the other male's. The two kissed slowly, both not wanting it to be more painful than it should be. Isaac didn't want to strain the other male today. Not when he was meant to be resting.

“Zayn?” As soon as the latter's name was heard, the two pulled away. Standing at the door was an older version of Zayn. Isaac could only conclude that this man was Zayn's father. “What's going on here?” The man sounded angry.

“Nothing much,” Zayn lied, glaring at his father. “What are you doing here?” His tone was harsh purely because his father was rarely around.

“I heard that my son was involved in an accident and I had to see if he was okay. Was that wrong of me, boy?” The animosity was dangerous, Isaac was slightly frightened by it. Just slightly though. “Then I enter your room to find you eating the face of this Thing! Am I not trusted to know of your attachments; romantic or otherwise?” Geoffrey's voice seemed to be raising with each word. It was as though he was disgusted by it.

“What's this shouting about?” Jacob Song stepped in behind Geoffrey. His face was a mixture of confusion and amusement. The Time Lord then saw Geoffrey and smirked. “Alright Hudson, is this your boy?”

“Song,” the latter replied with a nod. “It is which means that this is yours. Am I right?”

“He is, unfortunately. I was actually here to tell him to sleep since Julie's worried. He hasn't left Zayn's bedside since the accident.”

“I see.” The two men then stepped out of the room to continue their conversation. Zayn and Isaac stare at each other. Stunned. 

“So, it seems our dads know each other.” Isaac grinned in amusement as Zayn chuckled his agreement.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Freddie rubbed at his eyes as he looked at the peaceful Aurelia. It looked as though she was sleeping. He wondered what was going inside her head. The door creaked open and he looked up to see Kaleb standing there.

“You need some sleep,” the Holmes boy suggested. He paused to look at Aurelia. “What happened?” Freddie stood up as his cousin asked that.

“I don't know but I'm sure He had something to do with it.” The bitterness in his tone was evident. Unknown to him, Zayn was standing outside of the room leaning on a cane. His heart stepped up and he felt really bad. What if it was his fault? Bits of that night was a blur. Apparently the impact might have robbed him of some memories.

“Let's go,” Kaleb announced as Zayn hobbled away. “We can go and sleep in the family. Not together because... And I'm going to shut up.” Awkward, he thought as the two left the room.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Freddie!” Hands grabbed the latter's shoulders and shook him violently. “Freddie!” The young Time Lord blinked and looked up at the culprit.

“Seb?”

“Its Aurelia.” The werewolf announced in a serious tone. “She's not in her bed; she must have left earlier.” Freddie's eyes widened as he sprang from his bed.

“But she's in a coma?”

“Well, I can't stay long as its the full moon tonight. It might be that,” Sebastian moved to the door. “I'll keep a look out,” he mentioned before leaving the room. Freddie didn't wait around and left the room. He ran into the room that Aurelia was in.

“Aurelia?” He stared at the empty bed in utter shock. It was empty just like Sebastian had said. “Where are you?”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Aurelia transformed back into her human form and gazed around the forest. Panic filled her being as she wondered who and where she was. She hugged at her naked torso, glancing around frantically.

“Aurelia?” A voice sounded and she turned quickly. Her hearts beated slightly as she saw the young man in front of her. He seemed familiar to her.

“Sebastian?” She spook in mere confusion as he handed her his jumper.

“That's me, darling. Let's get you back okay?” The red head slowly nodded, pulling on the jumper. Aurelia grabbed his hand and followed him. She needed to get somewhere familiar.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“There was a poisonous substance in explosion.” Hamish confirmed looking at the forensic report. “I don't much about it other than that.” He didn't know why he was telling Sebastian this really. It seemed to be something he should be telling Mr and Mrs Song.

“Can I borrow those notes? I know someone who might be able to shed some light on this.” The doctor seemed hesitant but he knew he was dealing with a werewolf. He passed over the notes slowly. “Thanks,” Sebastian gave him a wolfish grin before leaving the room.

He then pulled out his mobile and dialled the first number he saw. There was no answer. He guessed that Mason was tending to his brother's injuries or something. The next number Sebastian dialled was more successful.

“Hello?” A tired voice greeted.

“Good morning, Esti, I didn't wake you?” A sharp gasp left her lips, which was followed by a loud bang and a massive groan.

“I hate you,” she grumbled making Sebastian chuckle.

“Look, can you come to the hospital? I could really do with your expertise in something.” There was a slight pause. “Esti?”

“I'm still here and sure. Give me a few hours and I'll pop by. How's Aurelia? Your parents haven't told me anything.” Sebastian smiled fondly. Although Esti sometimes acted like a snob, she was actually an affectionate person.

“Well, she woke up but she doesn't remember much. I'm glad she remembers me though or else I'd be heartbroken.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“This poison makes the victim forget. Too much of it makes them loose who they are,” Esti was explaining to Doctor Lestrade, Freddie and Sebastian. Aurelia was currently sleeping. “I think Aurelia was exposed to too much of it, hence why she's like this. It should wear off in a few weeks, maybe years but there's no reversal I'm afraid.”

“What?” Sebastian and Freddie enraged in unison.

“Well, there is but I cannot make it. The original maker has to and I'm assuming whoever it is won't. They intentionally did this to her and I wouldn't be surprised to know they won't.” Although Esti's body remained calm, the worry in her tone was apparent. The demon looked at the two in all seriousness. “This has to be the work of hunters.” As soon as the words left her lips, Hamish excused himself from the room.

“Hunters?” Sebastian gulped and looked over to Aurelia. This couldn't be true. “But they attacked Hudson too.”

“Seb, you and I both know why that is. But we need some confirmation and only one person can do that.” Esti was using her words cleverly and Sebastian stared at her in utter shock. “We need to have a word with Mr. Hudson - only he knows of his mother and there is a reason why he doesn't discuss it.”

“But how do we do that?” Sebastian asked. Freddie suddenly felt left out. He wasn't exactly human himself but he wasn't a werewolf and demon like these lot.

“We talk to Zayn to convince him. There is a time when he has to become curious - we just put the idea into his head.” Esti smirked - proving how sly demons could truly be. This was a fine example of that.

“He won't talk to us,” Freddie was quick to protest wanting to help. “He loathes us.” Esti's smile seemed to widen even more.

“Well, you two yes but not me. I have my ways of making people talk.” Before the guys could get a word in edge ways, Esti had left the room.

“Is she always like this?” Freddie asked, still in utter shock. Sebastian slowly nodded.

“She gets it from her father, I swear.” There was a moment's silence of the two staring at each other before laughing. Sometimes the situation just called for it.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“As long as we're quiet then we won't get caught.” Sebastian observed as they stood outside of Autumn's office. Luckily Doctor Harkness was off duty. This made it easier.

“If Doctors Lestrade and Gilbert catch us, we're so dead.” Freddie whispered as Sebastian quietly unlocked the door. “How'd you do that?”

“I have claws,” was the reply. “Keep watch.” The Time Lord nodded as the werewolf crept into the office.

A few moments later, Sebastian was back and he was holding a single bit of paper. He showed it to Freddie whose jaw dropped.

“You're his -”

“Don't say it,” Sebastian growled cutting through his sentence. “I don't want to be related to that guy, okay? I don't think Esti does either. For crying out loud, I didn't even want anything to do with Hudson and this just sucks terribly.”

“So, does this make him a werewolf or...?”

“Not a werewolf, no.” Sebastian shook his head as he pointed to another name on the paper. A name that he knew all too well. “He's something else from my mum's side of the family. And if my aunt's his mother, I'm not surprised he's evil...”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Chapter 6 END.


	10. Seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's mother is revealed and he discovers an extended family. Then, Freddie disappears...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[7TH.]

|\| zayn's mother - the chester siblings - freddie's disappearance |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. hospitals.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Zayn's mother is your aunt?” Kaleb asked when Sebastian and Freddie had told him the news. It was the next day and the three were sat in the hospital cafeteria having coffee. The Time Lord and werewolf needed it after last night.

“Yeah, that's what was written in the file. I can't believe Mum didn't tell me that Aunt Tasha has a son. And my age too,” Sebastian didn't believe what he was saying and nor could his friends.

“You'll have to ask her,” Freddie suggested, his grip tightening around his mug of coffee. He really shouldn't be drinking it but Sebastian had bought it for him. So if his mother asked, he would just blame the werewolf. The coffee was already taking its effect because he was starting to fidget in his seat.

“How do you purpose I do that? Its not as though I can go up to her and “oh hey Mum, do you remember Aunt Tasha having a son around my age? I'm just curious.” She'll rip my throat out and that's putting it lightly.” Kaleb and Freddie just stared at him.

“Well, we need to ask someone who'd know.” Freddie began to tap his foot on the ground. It was so annoying that Sebastian placed his hand on the Time Lord's knee.

“What about Esti's mother? I mean, Sebastian has another aunt and I've heard her lips get looser after having red wine.” Kaleb suddenly suggested making the other two stare at him. The Holmes boy shrugged. “Its just a suggestion.”

“Find someone legal enough to do that and I'm sure she'll comply to it.” Sebastian replied without a moment's thought. “Someone she wouldn't suspect and hasn't even met before.”

“There you are!” A voice called over. The three turned and Freddie merely smirked at the woman standing there. The blonde ran over and wrapped her arms around him. “I was so worried when Jakey sent out that distress beckon saying there had been an accident. We got here as soon as we could.”

“We?” Freddie pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

“Mother and Father are visiting your sister.” Magdalene confirmed with a small smile.

“Right. Aunt Mags, can you do something for us please?” He gestured towards his friends and she observed them.

“For you cuties, I can. Now, tell me what I must do.” The three boys exchanged smirks before explaining their plans to her. Magdalene didn't question or interrupt them as they did. She just listened to them.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Esti and Astrid were called from their classes. Once they reached the headmistress' office, they saw two teens around their age standing there. They must have been new.

“Estiree, Astrid this is Juniper and Benedict Chester - they're going to be joining our school from today.” Mrs Saxon announced with a small smile. The two blondes nodded politely. “Astrid you shall be showing Juniper the ropes and Estiree I would love it if you helped Benedict around.” Esti and Astrid politely nodded at their headmistress. As soon as the four left her office, Esti was the first to speak.

“So where are you from?”

“Around.” Juniper answered plainly and quite rudely. Benedict gave her a sour look.

“She means we're constantly on the move so we don't have a place to call home yet.” He dived in. The blonde didn't want to act rude around the ladies. Pretty cute ones at that too.

“That's not good,” Esti decided carefully. “All those friends you've made too.” Benedict shrugged.

“Mum likes us to keep safe and moving tends to help.” He admitted. Astrid asked when they moved here. Juniper was the one to answer.

“About a week ago. There was a few explosions near our last home so we fled. Mother doesn't like us being surrounded by danger.” That made Astrid suspicious. She told them she would catch up later and disappeared to make a phone call.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“The Chester twins?” Zayn blinked hazily after Kaleb asked him if he knew them. “I've never heard of them before. I'm sorry,” he added, his tone quite genuine. Freddie leaned back in his seat and sighed.

“Mrs. Hudson bought him up to not lie. If your sister was here, she'd agree.” He told Kaleb who immediately nodded. Astrid was more gifted in that area after all. “I'm just curious as to who these Chesters are. They said there was an explosion near their home so that's just suspicious.”

“You're saying that as though they were involved. It might be coincidental.” Zayn protested. He never believed something until it was presented to him. Like when they told him he could be half Demon. He just didn't believe it and laughed if off. 

“Well, coincidence or not it puts you in the clear.” Freddie argued making Zayn glare at him.

“Now I'm suspicious. Why are you sticking up for me? You were accusing me of putting myself and Aurelia into a hospital bed.” Freddie could hear the threatening growl coming from his tone.

“You heard us?” He asked, feeling his cheeks heat up at the idea of being caught. Zayn simply nodded his answer. “I'm so sorry I was still being bitter about -”

“Me using Astrid and Aurelia by any chance?” Zayn snapped cutting through his sentence. “I might have played with her emotionally but I'd never cause physical harm to her and, yes, I feel guilty. Really guilty in fact but I've never done something so twisted before!”

“I know...” Freddie replied like he had just been scolded by Cordelia.

“What's going on here?” Isaac was standing at the door looking bamboozled. He had a bag in his hand and a stack of magazines under an arm. The blonde also had a tray of steaming liquids in his free hand. One could only assume he had bought himself and Zayn some coffee.

“Nothing, they were just leaving.” Zayn answered, narrowing his eyes at Freddie and Kaleb. The Time Lord stood up and walked over to the door.

“Hey Fred,” Isaac smirked as his cousin passed him. The latter's face coloured as he skipped out of the room. Isaac stared at Zayn in amusement. “Care to share now?”

“They were asking if I knew anyone with the surname Chester. More specifically Benedict and Juniper.”

“Even if you did, I'd doubt you'd tell them.” Zayn nodded in response as Isaac opened the bag of goodies. The blonde leaned forward to kiss the other male.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Why didn't you come to me straight away?” Sebastian questioned as he drove them towards his house. The three of them had just left the hospital and he was currently driving like a maniac. The wolf was lucky that the police wasn't chasing them.

“We thought it was more important to ask Zayn first.” Freddie replied, his voice shaking. Sebastian had frightened him when the wolf's face transformed slightly. 

“Still! The name Chester rings a bell and I'm sure James can vouch for that.” Freddie vaguely remembered that Sebastian's brother was home for Christmas. He looked at the time nervously.

“Wouldn't James' boyfriend be -”

Freddie's question was cut off when a van swooped before them. Sebastian slammed on his break and the three lurched forward.

“What the fu -?”

“Hunters,” the wolf cut through Freddie's curse. The three males got out of Sebastian's car and glared at the van. Two blondes stepped out of the van and glared at them. The female chucked something to the ground. “Move!” Sebastian screamed running and rolling away. Kaleb followed just as the thing blew up.

“Freddie!” Sebastian and Kaleb shouted as the latter fell to the ground. They then heard more calls and Sebastian sniffed the air.

“More hunters,” he growled scooping Kaleb up as though he was a sack of potatoes. “We'll get Freddie later!” With that said, he ran towards the Haynes household. 

“But Freddie!” Kaleb struggled as he watched the two blondes pull his cousin into the van.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“What?” James growled after the two had just told him what had happened. “You left him behind - do you have no idea what could happen? They have someone whose got alien blood in their system and you let them take him! How stupid are you?” James' teeth went sharper as his eyes glowed yellow. Sebastian knew how mad he was right now.

“More came so we were outnumbered!” He tried to reason.

“This is why you're not cut out to be an Alpha! You left your pack mate behind with THEM. Kaleb could have ran but Freddie couldn't!” Sebastian hated being told off by his Beta but it was the truth. The Alpha hang his head in shame. “We need a plan of getting him back 'cause I don't want another earful from Mrs. Song, you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you.” Kaleb was in shock since Sebastian was frightened for once. The Alpha was normally the one who was intimidating. This was surreal and he hoped they got Freddie before Aunt Cordelia heard of this.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 7. END.


	11. Eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decide to go rescue Freddie, meaning a reluctant team up is forged.

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[8TH.]

|\| a shockingly reluctant team up - a history of hunters - magda's information |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behaves.

dedication: CrazyMofo139 - a fellow Directioner whose just awesome <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[8TH.]

“So, what's the plan?” Sebastian asked as he sat next to Estiree. Isaac and her had joined them along with Hunter and Mason. The Alpha was asking James which was rare and odd. Sebastian was meant to be the one with the plans.

“Whatever it is, I'm coming!” Isaac announced just as Estiree growled, “I'm going either way!” The two blondes then glared at one another. James, who was standing, raised an eyebrow although his facial expression remained blank.

“I don't think that's a good idea. Not only are you a werewolf but you're an alien too. I'm betting they'd have use for you too.” Isaac stood up, out of his seat.

“I don't care! If they kill him, I'll be devastated!” Estiree was up on her feet too.

“And if you die, my throat will be ripped out by two angry Demons. Female Demons. That's much worse.” James growled in response. “That, and I'll have aliens zapping at me.”

“I'm still coming either way!” Isaac and Estiree chorused in sychanisation. The two then glared at one another and started to shout abuse at one another.

“I'm definitely checking the history of hunters.” Mason suggested with a nod. He didn't want to be left with the wolf and demon fighting over there. Hunter suggested he help his brother.

“Kaleb and I will do some research on what they used to knock him out.” Sebastian spoke up suddenly. Kaleb sent him a look as if to say "we will?" It would have been comical if it wasn't for the serious situation.

“Fine. Isaac and Esti will work with me in rescuing Freddie.” James sounded reluctant about that. “But no fighting or else it will put him into further danger and none of us want that.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“So, whose the longest line of hunters in the history of the Haynes pack?” Sebastian asked Mason who was flicking through a history book. The younger werewolf looked up from his work and frowned.

“Isn't it the Van Helsings?” Kaleb spoke up making the wolves laugh. Sebastian gently slapped his shoulder.

“Van Helsing was a fictional character I'm afraid, mate.” Mason said between laughs. “But I can tell you that the Chesters are a family of hunters. Atticus Chester and his wife Alison Humphrey are the current heads of the family even if the couple are now separated.” He then turned to his computer and typed something into the search engine online.

“Do they have any children? Blonde children,” Sebastian asked, licking his lips. He was so excited to expose the hunters. They had always wanted to get revenge on the hunters who killed their family.

“I'm just about to get to that, sire. They have four children the two eldest are called Juniper and Benedict; both are twins. Then there's the baby of the family Esther (who I doubt is involved in their family business). Then lastly there's... Oh!” Mason's jaw dropped. “Oh!”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked moving over and pulling the screen for a better look. He scanned the list until his eyes landed upon the name Nigel Chester and the boy's age. The Alpha looked to the young Healer and raised an eyebrow. “What's wrong, Healer? He's just a boy around your age.”

“He... He's also my classmate and, uh, study buddy.” Mason's cheeks coloured up in embarrassment. This had meant he had accidently fratanized with the enemy. Sebastian wasn't the kind to put it against him though.

“Ah, so gain his trust. It would do good have at least one hunter on our side.”

“What as friends? No way, man. Even as a friend he still withdraws secrets and such!” Sebastian stared at the young werewolf and thought. Despite popular belief, the Alpha had intelligence which made him a good leader.

“Seduce him then.”

“What???” Mason, Kaleb and Hunter all chorused in harmony together. Sebastian smirked in amusement.

“I said seduce him then. Take him out on dates, hold his hand, buy him gifts and then, for good measure, kiss him.” Mason's cheeks coloured which amused the Alpha even further.

“I... I can't do that. I'm not gay and I doubt he is too!” The older males chuckled softly at his choice of words.

“Too? Mai, be careful how you word stuff.” Hunter advised from his side of the room. They were in the Quinn household. “Besides, you're fourteen so you're going through the stressful time that is puberty and the last I checked, you don't fancy girls. Which is a shame for poor Fizz.”

“But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to boys!” He protested just as Gregory Quinn entered the room. The man only caught the last bit of his son's speech.

“You like boys?” He barked in astonishment, his eyes wide. Before Mason could speak, Sebastian had replied for him digging his grave deeper.

“Yeah, there's this new kid at school and Mai was struck by his beauty. Weren't you, Mai?” Mason looked dumbstruck at the Alphas words.

“Was I?” He asked but then coughed as Sebastian kicked his shin.

“Yes! You were just telling us. All afternoon its been Nigel this, Nigel that.” The Alpha continued, sneakily giving the Healer a look that demanded he go with it.

“Nigel; as in your study buddy?” Gregory was still in a state of shock. However, denying the Alpha's words meant death and he couldn't cope with that.

“Yep, my study buddy. He has this sweet personality that makes me see him from the inside, Dad.” Mason didn't know why he was playing along. He knew that when the others left, he would be sorry. Hunter knew that too.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“I bring good news!” Magdalene announced as she entered the Haynes household. Her grin soon morphed into a frown when she noticed it was only Fiona in the house.

“Who are you?” The young wolf questioned, looking the strange woman up and down.

“I'm Magda, a friend of Sebastian's. What about you, sweetie?” The Time Lady held out her hand which Fiona took.

“I'm Fiona - Seb's sister. I'm afraid he's out at the moment and refused to say where!” She folded her arms in a childish manner. Magdalene chewed her lip.

“I'm sure he's gone to see Aurelia. She's still in hospital as I saw her this morning.” The blonde routed through her handbag and took out an envelope. She slowly passed it over to Fiona. “Look, Fiona, I need you to do something important for me okay? I need you to give this to Sebastian but you mustn't look inside. Can you do that for me?”

“Why can't I look inside?” The young she-wolf asked, rolling the envelope in her hands. Magdalene knelt down and leaned in close with a smile.

“Spoilers,” she whispered in the same manner as her mother would do. The blonde then said goodbye before leaving the Haynes household.

“She is weird,” Fiona had decided after a few moment's silence. She stared at the envelope in pure curiosity. The temptation nearly killed her but she managed to leave it in Sebastian's bedroom.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

When he got home, Sebastian found the envelope on his bed and picked it up. He tore it open and read through it carefully. This information just proved everyone's theories. How Miss Song got it was beyond him. He actually didn't want to know after hearing stories from Aurelia.

“Too bad Freddie's not around to see this.” He thought sadly as he got out his phone. There were no calls or texts from James, Estiree or Isaac. That meant that they had news; good or bad. He did, however, have a text from Kaleb. It read;

“Be wary at the hospital. Aurelia knows and she isn't very happy. - KH”

Despite loosing her memories, Aurelia was still fiercely protective of Freddie. Sebastian had noticed her memories slowly returning which was a relief. He just hoped they found Freddie before Aurelia really lost it. He couldn't avoid the hospital because he was still her boyfriend.

“Damn it,” he thought out loud. The Alpha threw his phone onto his bed and stormed out of the house. He needed to do some more research. Seeing Aurelia upset frightened him so much.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 8. END.


	12. Ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Esti and Isaac kicked some Hunter butt and Aurelia has to make a difficult decision...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[9TH.]

|\| james kicks butt - aurelia's decision - confronting mr. hudson |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behaves.

dedication: Me wifey Miranda ;) <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[9TH.]

 

The hunters' hideout was on the edge of the city. Once the country side came into view, James had warned Estiree and Isaac to tread carefully. “Its land that our pack haven't stepped in for many years,” he reason when Isaac tried to protest. James wasn't going to take any back chat from any of them. If anything, the werewolf had classified Freddie as one of the pack since the boy's sister was dating his little brother. That was what had made him angry. Sebastian, probably not on purpose, had left Freddie to get captured by those hunters.

“I sense that he's near,” Estiree whispered knowing that the two could hear her. She was using her demon sense as her eyes had changed to a dark red. Only Demons and Alphas could do that trick. Isaac looked ready to strike.

“Good! Let's get Freddie back.” He went to go but James grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“There could be traps about, Saunders. Do you want to end up in a hospital bed like your mate and cousin, eh?” Isaac flinched at James' words.

“Zayn and I aren't mates,” he growled, his eyes elongating as his teeth did. Estiree snorted at the part Time Lord's words.

“You could have fouled me,” she told him. Before Isaac could snip back, James placed a hand over his mouth. The eldest werewolf pointed over to the clearing where a barn dominated the scene. There was a man and woman standing outside of it holding what looked like shotguns.

“Can you see them, Esti?” James whispered, his eyes not breaking away from the scene. Estiree squinted her eyes and nodded.

“Atticus Chester and Alison Humphrey,” she clarified for the two of them. “I saw them meet Benedict and Juniper outside of school yesterday so they must be the parents. I have the feeling it was their idea in the first place. Oh, what are they doing to you Fred?” Isaac turned to glare at her.

“He hates being called Fred or Frederick,” he growled, glad that James had removed his hand. The eldest werewolf hit Isaac's head. The male blonde shrank and whimpered.

“Do you want to get caught?” James scolded with a growl. Estiree raised an eyebrow in amusement. He was acting like an Alpha and Isaac was like his Beta. “Shit!” James cursed when they heard a gunshot in the distance. “We've been spotted!”

“Oh for the love of celery!” Estiree called shoving Isaac away from a bullet. Her fingernails grew into claws and wings protruded from her back. “I'll handle the woman, you two take care of the man!”

“Isaac!” James grabbed the quivering male blonde and lurched over to the man. The brunette narrowly dodged a bullet as it left a scar on his arm. He kicked the shotgun out of Atticus' hands and rammed his fist into the hunter's face. Isaac stamped onto the forgotten shotgun, shattering it.

“More hunters on the left!” Estiree suddenly called. She was holding a gun to Alison's head with a playful smirk. The Demon leant down and held out her hand. “The keys to the barn and I'll consider letting you go with a minor injury.” The hunter shakily took out some keys from her pocket. “Thanks,” Estiree snatched them off her and shot Alison's hand. “You two handle these lot whilst I find Fred!” She called over her shoulder, floating away.

“Let's do this Saunders for Freddie's sake!” James commanded moving over to one of the hunters. It was a shame that he couldn't kill any of them. Sebastian had told him not to kill anyone of them unless he wanted to end up jail. James wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the fact that his little brother played the guilt card. The guilt card being Hunter all alone. James couldn't deal with that.

“Right!” Although Isaac would have wanted to go fetch Freddie, he guessed that fighting was better. He had some built up angry he needed to get rid of. The blonde was admittedly jealous as he noted how easy James made it. Isaac was still getting used to his wolf abilities but he managed to knock out the hunters before they got to him.

James was howling in rage as he kicked and punched hunters into unconsciousness. He hoped that Estiree would put some of her memory loss potion out as they made their getaway.

“Inside!” He shouted to Isaac who gladly followed him into the barn. As they entered they found spooked hunters lying on the ground.

“What the hell happened to them?” Isaac asked in utter surprise and amusement.

“Esti.” James explained. Estiree's demon powers scared him sometimes. Especially when she was still learning how to control them. “Just don't make her angry or else you'll end up like them.”

“Good to know,” Isaac gulped nervously glancing at the spooked bodies. He had underestimated Estiree and now he was exposed to what she could do. The male blonde vowed to never tease her for anything. Although that would mean giving up Freddie which he didn't want to do.

“This way,” James brought Isaac out of his haze. The older wolf was sniffing the air which meant he had picked up Estiree's and Freddie's scents. The blonde wolf gladly followed the brunette through the maze of the barn. “In here!” He went into an open door to find his cousin sobbing over Freddie's bloodied body. He was still alive but only just.

“What did they do to him?” Isaac growled angrily at the sight of his prized treasure in such a state.

“He was tortured,” James confirmed going to the pair. Estiree slowly removed herself from Freddie so that her cousin could lift him up. “We better go before reaforcements come.” The two blondes nodded and followed James out of the barn.

“One moment!” Estiree grabbed a vial and threw it over to the sleeping bodies outside the barn. It blew up and surrounded the hunters in green smoke. “Let's get out of here!” She commanded and the three ran away before the green smoke could catch them.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“He has barely an hour,” Mason explained after examining Freddie. The youngest wolf didn't sound very pleased with the notion. Nor did he like being inside of this hospital room. The Healer disagreed with the machinery that they insisted on using.

“But he'll regenerate,” Chastity waved off in disbelief. He didn't like the idea of loosing his child. No child was meant to outlive their parents, everyone knew that. It was obvious that Chastity's hearts were dying at the mere sight of his son.

“I'm afraid not. The hunters... They used toxins and poisons to prevent him from regenerating. I'm sorry.” Just as he said those words, Aurelia had rushed into the room. A gasp left her lips as saw the unconscious form of her twin brother. She held a hand against her chest and staggered over to him.

“He can't die!” She growled. “Tell me if there's a way of keeping alive for longer!” Aurelia spun to Mason, nearly turning into her Alpha form. The Healer squeaked in fear when she did that.

“Mai,” Sebastian warned with a growl. Luckily, Mason didn't have to deal with two Alphas in their true forms. He sighed and straightened up.

“There is but it really complicated.” There was suddenly a yell and everyone turned to see Freddie shuddering quite painfully on his bed. It looked as though he was having a seizure. “He needs the bite and not just any bite but a wolf's bite. A Demon's bite won't work for very long and it might help him to help heal quicker. With the wolf power and his Regeneration powers shall come back.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Cordelia spoke up for the first time. She sounded angry and upset at just watching her little boy fit.

“That's the theory,” Mason replied trying to keep his cool. He had heard about Cordelia's famed temper. “But only Aurelia can do it or else it will speed up the process of...” He trailed off, unable to say it but everyone knew what he was angling at.

“Why don't I do it then?” Isaac barked from his side of the room. As soon as Freddie started to fit, he had backed away in fear of loosing him.

“Only an Alpha's bite or scratch can turn someone.” Sebastian explained. This just proved that Riley's theory that Sebastian was intelligent was true.

“Exactly what he said but Aurelia has to because they share the same DNA. Time Lord DNA so it would be more successful or else he'll be paralysed if another Alpha did it.” Aurelia shook her head.

“I can't do it,” she sobbed as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.

“Don't worry I'll do it.” The Alpha moved over to Freddie who was still seizuring. His mate, not liking the idea of her twin paralysed, launched forward and bit Freddie's neck. Plus, she had felt it. Felt Freddie's pain which might have been a twin thing. She then pulled away and everyone watched as his wounds slowly healed themselves. Then Freddie let out a snore and a few others seemed to sigh in relief.

“He's sleeping,” Mason announced, pulling up the bedsheets. “His body needs to get used of the wolf inside and out. It should take a few days to cement. How long he'll fully develop his wolf powers can vary so we'll wait for now.” The Healer looked at everyone with a smile. “He'll make a quick recovery though. Aurelia needs to tell him once he's awake and no one else, got that? It would be better that way.” Sebastian and Freddie's parents were the ones to approve of this and Aurelia seemed to not mind one bit. This was going to be interesting for sure.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Geoffrey was about to visit his son when he saw the three teenagers block his path. He frowned slightly when he recognised one of them to be Isaac. Whatever he was to Zayn, he had no idea. The other two were new faces to him. Geoffrey only assumed they were friends of Zayn's.

“What can I do for you, kids?” 

“We're here about your son,” the middle one responded. Geoffrey was intimidated by the unknown male. He asked for their names before he wanted to talk. He soon learned their names were Sebastian Haynes and Estiree Helluva. Geoffrey paused when he heard the girl's name. Why did it sound familiar?

“You were once in a relationship with my mother's sister,” Estiree clarified. That confirmed his fears.

“How did you know about my relationship of the past? No one was meant to know.” He didn't sound angry though. Geoffrey sounded more drained at the news of someone else knowing his secret.

“Zayn's in danger if don't let us speak, Mr. Hudson.” Sebastian warned him quite clearly. “I don't think anyone wants that, right?”

“Does this have anything to do with why my son's in hospital?” Geoffrey took a seat near to his son's room and frowned. “Start talking so I can get my head around this while situation.”

“You're son - he's half Demon,” Isaac began with. He always felt that honesty was better than lies. Even if it hurt badly. “Zayn's mother is a Demon, did you know that?”

“I know she was evil, I just didn't how cliché to make it sound. Demon and evil seems far too cliché to me.” Isaac would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact he was standing next to an Alpha and scary Demon.

“Well, hunters were the reason why Zayn's here.” Estiree added before smiling softly. “By the way, Seb and I are two of his cousins.” Geoffrey glanced between her and Sebastian.

“Natasha never mentioned her family.”

“She wouldn't; she hates us.” Sebastian explained. “But we promise we're good people. We look out for our pack - family and, although he's annoying, Zayn's a part of it. You have my promise as an Alpha that he shall be protected in future.” Zayn had already explained to Geoffrey about werewolves so the man believed it.

“Does this mean we can call you Uncle Geoff?” Estiree beamed excitedly making Isaac shudder.

“What - all three of you?” Geoffrey eyed Isaac in pure disgust.

“Noooooo. Just myself, Seb, James and Fizz since we're all your nieces and nephews.” Estiree clapped her hands together in excitement. Geoffrey stood up and pushed open the door to Zayn's room.

“Sure. Knock yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I was here to see my son.” With that said, Geoffrey went into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Must I call him Uncle Geoff too? The idea of Aunt Tasha having sex is a disturbing one.” Sebastian winced in pure disgust.

“Don't think about it. There are other ways of having kids without having sex.” Estiree told him before disappearing down the corridor. “I'm going to see Fred now!”

“Oui, wait up!” Isaac called going after her. “Don't you dare call him Fred!” Rolling his eyes, Sebastian smirked. Despite the dangerous situations in their lives, all of his pack - wait, friends were all hilarious.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 9. END.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's true feelings are revealed and Zayn comforts a depressed Isaac...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[10TH.]

|\| time to go home - a hunter becomes an ally - freddie's true feelings |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision.

dedication: I'm running out of dedications here! 'Tis be for Doctor Denise ;) <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[10TH.]

Freddie was having a hard time. He couldn't believe his sister when she had told him the news. Him a werewolf. That was a lot to take in. As was being on the brink of death. He forgave Aurelia knowing she did it to keep him alive. Freddie was just glad he didn't have to see their faces when he was in a coma. He couldn't bare to see his family and Estiree suffer. 

Estiree. He paused his packing at her name. She was the one who had found him. As had James and Isaac. That made Freddie feel guilty. It must have been painful seeing him there like that. He shuddered at the memories of being tortured in that place. The teenager had refused to tell anyone what had happened. No one had made the effort to ask him which he was thankful for.

“Freddie, you ready to go?” He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, car keys in his hand. Freddie recalled the story behind that. Apparently his Aunt Lilac and Uncle Julian had made his father learn how to drive. It sounded really funny because of how Chastity was when he was learning. It was the first time that he and Julian both fell out. Apparently it had lasted for five days before one of them caved in. It was when they realised how they acted like brothers which was ironic because Julian was dating Chastity's brother. “Freddie?” Chastity repeated.

“Oh yea,” the young Time Lord snapped out of his daydream. “Sorry, I was in another world.” Chastity grinned at his son's words before plucking up the boy's suitcase.

“Let's go before we have two angry red heads on our case. I don't want to be the reason why World War III has begun.” Freddie laughed at his father's words as they stepped out of the room.

“How's Zayn doing?” He asked as they walked to the reception to sign out.

“He's doing well. He has his nanna, father, uncle and Isaac to help him out. I just don't understand why your sister and Zayn were targeted. They're not evil as far as I'm concerned.” Freddie didn't know. Zayn had done some pretty bad things in the past.

“Except for using Aurelia and Astrid?”

“Except for that but I think the boy was confused. Like whatever's happening with Isaac too. He's just experimenting.” Freddie chuckled at his father's words. Chastity rolled his eyes as he scribbled his name across a form for his son's release. “Nothing's funny about that. Its a natural part of growing up.”

“Aunt Lilac told me the stories about everyone calling you gay.” The Time Lord had the decency to blush.

“Did she now? Well, she was the one who started it. She thought your Uncle Jonah and I were a thing.” Chastity laughed as he led his son outside and to their car. Cordelia was leaning against the boot with her arms folded.

“Were you ladies gossiping again? Remind me to gag you in the car.” Chastity kissed his wife softly before placing Freddie's things into the boot along with Aurelia's.

“Nah, just reminiscing about the good ol' days.” Aurelia poked her head out of the car window with a frown of amusement.

“Oh so the boring old stuff. I'm only interested if its Grandpa and you know that.” She pouted cutely before sitting back and making sure her brother put on his seatbelt. Chastity was always amazed by his daughter's sense of humour but it made him glad in some ways.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Your room,” Cordelia announced with a smile. “Just how you left it.” Freddie smiled at the poster of cars and motorcycles that lined his walls. They were his pride and joy. “I'll call you when dinner's ready. Oh, and the Wi-Fi's on if you need to contact Esti or anyone of your friends.”

“Thanks Mum.” He smiled fondly as she closed the door behind her. Freddie sat his computer and switched it on. The first thing he did was check his emails and was shocked by the amount of messages he had. Well, only one name didn't and that was Giovanni di Vinci's. His other best friend. He quickly read through the messages before bringing up his Skype. He complicated ringing Estiree or Isaac up but they might have been busy clearing stuff.

“Gio it is,” he decided after a while. Giovanni's face popped up on his monitor after a couple of rings, which was hardly surprising.

“Oh my god you're alive!” Giovanni marvelled with a triumphant grin. Freddie chuckled at his friend's greeting. “What the hell happened, buddy? I was kept in the dark! Wait, just show me and we'll figure something out.”

“Well, since you insist.” Freddie stood up and lifted up his shirt to reveal a huge scar that was still fading on his chest.

“Holy god! What the hell is that?” Giovanni moaned in disgust. He was so squirmish at these kind of things. That made Freddie laugh even more. He sat back down and explained everything to his friend.

“And, now, I'm a werewolf,” he finished watching Giovanni in amusement. His god brother's mouth was hanging open like a fish. “Gio?”

“Dude,” he replied seriously. “That's so awesome!” Freddie nearly fell out of his chair. Giovanni was so hilarious!

“It is not awesome!” Aurelia's voice came from her own room. Freddie had forgotten that she had good hearing. Now he did too in some sense.

“What was that?” Giovanni quipped in utter confusion. It was obvious the human heard a titbit of what Aurelia had just said. He wasn't as daft as a brush despite how he acted.

“Nothing. Just my sister stating facts.” Giovanni frowned at Freddie's words. “I mean, its painful and frightening. What am I gonna be like when its my first shredding?”

“Whoa there! Back up for a freaking moment,” Giovanni held up his hands to form a T. “Time out! I don't want to hear this crazy talk okay? The thought is actually quite scary. Even more scary for you, eh? Fred, man, just embrace.”

“One, don't call me Fred like ever and, two, if you haven't heard a lot has happened since we last talked. Its not like I can embrace being a werewolf.”

“Its called Lycanpathy and you need to. Its now part of your life whether you want it or not. I'm assuming there's a pack in your area.” Freddie didn't reply. “I could look it up, Fred, I have Google at my fingertips so I can.”

“You're loving this aren't you?”

“Am I, yes. A lot in fact. At least I know you aren't going to eat me during a full moon.” Freddie glared at his god brother.

“Don't tempt me, Giovanni.”

“Now whose using names their friend doesn't like?” It was sarcasm. Giovanni was always the comic relief in Freddie's life. “Look at it this way, there's a more of a chance with that lady friend of yours whose a Demon.”

“You mean Esti? And you're right, there is.” Freddie nodded slowly. “Did I mention that she, Isaac and James rescued me from the hunters?”

“Isaac?” Was that all Giovanni got from Freddie's question? “I mean Estiree must really love you to put her life at risk.”

“Apparently she did something really scary. She spooked some of the guards.” Giovanni moved back in his seat in utter shock at that.

“Wow, uh, that's just scary. You sure know how to choose them, Freddie.” The latter was about to reply when his god brother pressed a finger to his lips.

“Whose this Freddie?” A voice behind him asked. The Time Lord looked over his shoulder to see James standing in his room.

“James?”

“Oh! That's just creepy dude,” Giovanni added in utter mortification. The werewolf snorted at the boy who went quiet.

“Sebastian asked me to train you, if that's okay? You need to learn how to control your wolf.” Giovanni didn't like that idea.

“Hey! I'm meant to be Yoda.” James turned to the computer and glared into the computer.

“Then get your ass down here, human!” He then turned off the computer. “Who was that, Freddie?”

“That was Gio. My god brother and other best friend.” James' nostrils flared and he sat on Freddie's bed. “Look isn't it a bit late for training?”

“Your mother invited a few of us to dinner. As thank you for saving your life. I didn't choose to come here but Sebastian nearly tore my throat out.”

“I was planning on thanking you and the other two.” James picked up a wrench from Freddie's bedside table and started to fiddle with it.

“I was wondering who you like best. Esti or Saunders?”

“Who I like best? I absolutely dislike Isaac but I can't hate him as he's family. As for Esti...” He trailed off, his face heating up. Freddie fidgeted in his seat. He mumbled something and James nodded.

“Tell them at dinner so no one gets hurt.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Nigel was a sweet guy, Mason had decided. The hunter had obviously politely accepted this date out of pity. In fact as they ate, Nigel shocked the wolf.

“What's Fizz going to say? She'll be devastated.” Mason was going to reply but Nigel carried on. “I'm assuming your Alpha ordered you to do this. Its okay, Mason, I'm not going to bite (that's your job), but I will help in anyway I can. What Juni and Bene did was totally out of order. Mum and Dad listened to Juni's lies and believed it.”

“You knew why I asked you out?” Mason felt rejected.

“To be quite fair, you're really cute. I see why Fizz is besotted with you.” Nigel held his hand within the wolf's. “Dating you would be an honour and I'll still be glad to give you information any time you need it most. I'm not twisted like some bitter hunters. In fact most of the hunters are forced into this life by their parents. Its really quite tragic.”

“I see, uh, that be nice.” Nigel squeezed Mason's hand in reassurance. He then leaned forward to whisper into the wolf's ear;

“The dating bit's just a cover. Warn Fizz before she has a hissy fit. Plus my parents can't contradict who I date. Its not their decision after all.” For good measure, Nigel pecked the wolf's lips before pulling back with a small smile. Mason had the decency to blush.

“Wow... Okay.” Nigel's smile broadened at Mason's reaction.

“Yeah... The bowling alley's across the street if you wanna go now?” He offered, trying to ease the tension. Nigel was going to help them and Mason was excited about it. Maybe Nigel could slowly convert hunters to their cause? That would be so good if he could!

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Freddie had guided Estiree into the sitting room as to leave the crowd of the kitchen. He didn't notice Isaac following them and ducking behind the sofa they sat on. The male blonde was listening in on their conversation.

“I wanted to thank you without anyone being around. To make it more personal,” Freddie nervously licked his lips. Estiree was the first person he really liked in a long time. Especially what happened with the last person he courted. “Man, I'm so nervous.” He chuckled making Estiree grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Take your time,” she smiled softly as Freddie felt his cheeks heat up. She was such a lovely person to him.

“I like you.” He finally said, feeling something lift off his shoulders. They definitely felt somewhat lighter. Estiree didn't speak for while but Freddie could have sworn he saw her cheeks go pink. She finally smiled at him.

“I like you too. I really like you.” That gave Freddie courage to do what he did next. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Estiree didn't think twice as she kissed him back. 

They were too focused on the kiss to spot Isaac sneak out of the room. The male blonde sat on the stairs and blinked a few times. He wasn't going to cry. No soiree.

“Isaac?” A voice called and he looked up to see Zayn standing there leaning on his cane. Isaac smiled sadly at his friend.

“Freddie and Helluva are together now, its not fair.” The hurt was apparent in his tone and Zayn immediately sat down beside him. Sighing, the brunette took Isaac's hand in his.

“I don't know much about love but I've seen enough of it to know how much it hurts people. My nanna would look at the picture of her late husband holding back the tears. She did it because she didn't want to cry in front of me. Apparently its a bad thing to show weakness.” Isaac squeezed his hand and Zayn sighed softly. “But what I learnt is that it's alright to cry sometimes. It washes away to the sorrow of the past and makes way for something else to focus on. Whether it be friendship or a new love, it'll get better. Especially to those who generally care.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Zayn Hudson? My friend doesn't say crap like that.” Even as he said that tears left Isaac's eyes. Zayn leant his cane against the wall and used his other hand to brush aside his friend's tears.

“I've got layers, Isaac. Many different complexed layers underneath this hard nut exterior. Only a lucky few are exposed to what's underneath.” Isaac simply stared at his mate before laughing in utter amusement.

“Damn it, Zayn, your philosophy is gonna be the death of me I swear.” The latter allowed himself to laugh at Isaac's words.

“At least it made you laugh. Other people have tended to shy away or not believe my words.” Isaac smiled softly and kissed him on the lips.

“What if we get caught?” Zayn immediately pulled back.

“Your dad knows and kissing you helps me concentrate. I need to plan on how get Freddie back and you're going to help me.” Zayn was really good at hiding his true feelings. Even now. The amount of times Isaac had said that had made him feel blue was unaccountable. He knew he would never match up to Freddie Song and that made him very miserable indeed.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 10. END.


	14. Eleventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wolves out for the first time, Esti disappears and Zayn becomes depressed...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[11TH.]

|\| wolfing out for the first time - estiree's disappearance - zayn's strange behaviour |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision.

dedication: Matt Smith aka Eleventh (see what I did there ;] ) - thanks for taking on such a wonderful role and doing a fantastic job of it. Good luck in future projects! <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[11TH.]

Freddie had checked the calender online and knew when the next full moon was. He had even asked Giovanni and Mason to confirm it. The moon was this evening and here he was standing in the forest. Sebastian, Isaac, Estiree and James were with him. Aurelia was meant be meeting them along with the Quinn brothers. That way, he could get different prospectives of transforming.

“You're going to do fine,” Estiree reassured him taking his hand in hers. She kissed him on the lips in reassurance. Isaac stood a little way away glaring at the two. It made him sick to the core.

“Alright, babe and you've brought a few friends too.” Sebastian greeted Aurelia and wrapped his arms around her. Following the red head was Kaleb, Amalia, Mason, Nigel, Hunter and... Was that Zayn? The half Demon stood there holding his cane as Isaac went over to greet him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Learning to take control.” Zayn smirked and Isaac mirrored his expression. The two quickly pecked the other's lips and Isaac excitedly pulled the brunette over to Estiree.

“Estiree, you should teach your cousin how to control his Demon.” The male blonde smirked at her as she pulled away from Freddie. Estiree looked at Zayn nervously before smiling.

“Well, since I'm the only one whose half Human and half Demon I can arrange that. If,” she glanced over to Sebastian, “it's okay with the Alpha?” The latter looked over to them and paused. It was odd to be hanging out with their estranged cousin who had hurt Aurelia's feelings.

“Go knock yourselves out. Just no funny business okay?” Sebastian smirked playfully before going back to kissing Aurelia. He had already told everyone to stick in pairs for safety and the Humans keep a safe distance from the Wolves and Demons just in case. Sebastian knew they were harmless but he didn't want hunters going near his friends.

“Freddie go with James okay?” Estiree offered with a smile before skipping away to where Zayn had staggered to. Isaac stepped forward.

“I could go with Freddie, if you like?” He offered with a smile. “I'm sure Hunter -”

“Can survive one full moon alone, Saunders.” James cut the blonde off with a growl before turning to Freddie. Isaac frowned angrily as he stormed over to where Hunter was.

“We're buddies for tonight,” he grunted. Hunter quirked up an eyebrow in amusement at Isaac's attitude.

“What's wrong, can't have your way with Freddie tonight?” Mason and Nigel both laughed, making Isaac shudder in anger. He wanted to run with Freddie not some lovestruck pup!

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

It was quite painful. That was what Freddie had thought. There was no other way to describe. At least James was close by to watch it happened. Freddie let a loud grunt and scream leave his lips as his features changed. This was his first experience transforming.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Isaac had found it easy to slip away from Hunter and gallop away. He had his reasons to do so. Not to see Freddie (even though that would be fun) but to meet up with Isaac. They had a plan to carry out after. An evil plan at that. Even though he was in his full form, Isaac was aware of said plan.

He saw the two Demons floating around flapping their wings. It was odd to see Zayn this way. He lunged forward and playfully attacked the male Demon. Of course it looked like something more dangerous for Estiree who let a blood curdling scream left her lips. Zayn secretly sent the wolf a smirk before hitting his head against a tree and fainting.

Isaac then turned his sights onto Estiree and chased her. The blonde Demon tripped and activated a bomb. Not just any bomb but a time bomb. Her eyes widened as it exploded and she disappeared into thin air. Once that was done with, Isaac ran away into the night to complete his perfect crime. He ran past the Alphas, Freddie and the Quinn brothers. They were obvious there because of Estiree's scream.

Sebastian tried to leap at Isaac but the wolf was already gone into the trees. This all occurred just as the moon disappeared into the trees. A fully clothed James appeared with a bag of clothes. Everyone dressed in silence as Zayn stirred and rubbed at his eyes.

“Where's Esti?” He mumbled groggily. Sebastian's nostrils flared in anger.

“I don't know but I bet Saunders knows.” The others (who had seen him) all nodded in agreement. He was around when it happened and they needed to find him to get Estiree back. That was their main priority.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“I don't remember,” Zayn growled defensively when Aurelia, James and Sebastian cornered him the next day. His head was still hurting from when he bashed it on the tree. The brunette rubbed at the cut at his forehead. He was just on his way out to see Autumn at the clinic. His grandmother had arranged the appointment. “I vaguely remember being attacked from behind and then everything went -”

“Zayn!” Aurelia called in panic as the latter fainted. James and Sebastian caught him quickly. The two led him back into the flat. “I'll call Dr. Lestrade and see if he can send his doctor over,” she decided taking her phone out.

“He isn't acting, is he?” James asked once Aurelia was out of earshot. “To muscle his way in with Elia again?” Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. 

“I think not or else he'd have attacked me. Besides, Zayn could have fought back even if surprised unless he couldn't?” The Alpha eyed the unconscious form of the Demon trying to calculate it.

“What happened?” Geoffrey entered the sitting room, eyeing his son. He listened intently to what the younger males had to say. The human then sighed clinching his fists. “I knew not to trust that boy. Did Zayn listen to me? No and now look at him.”

“To be fair, Mr. Hudson, Zayn was besotted by Isaac. I don't why but love is blind. Surely you understand that?” Aurelia questioned finally returning from the phone call. “Dr. Harkness should be here soon.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Explain to me what happened again, sweetie. But slowly,” Autumn inquired, shining the torch into Zayn's eyes. She needed to take him in for more tests, she decided with a frown. The frown deepened when no response came from him. “Zayn, you need to tell me or else I won't understand how hard you hit your head.”

“I was attacked from behind, my head hit the tree and everything went black.” He grumbled indignately. Autumn switched off her torch and pulled on her gloves. She touched the scar on his forehead. “Ouch,” he hissed in pain.

“Right, I need you to grab your coat and a clean hat to cover your wound.” Zayn shot the doctor a puzzled look. “I need to take you to the hospital to scan your brain. You might have concussion,” she explained. Once he went to get his coat, she looked at Geoffrey. “Mr. Hudson I -”

“Call me Geoff,” he told with a wave of a hand. “I know who did this if that helps but you need to find him.”

“I can't take your word for it, Geoff, I'm sorry.” Autumn packed away her equipment and threw the gloves into the bin. “I need you to chaperone your son though. There'll be paperwork I need your signature on and he'll have to stay the night.”

“I can do that but we need to find Saunders and throw him in a prison cell.” Autumn sighed pulling on her coat and winter gloves.

“I understand your pain, I really do. Seeing a loved one in such a state isn't very easy to see.” She knew all too well since she had witnessed both her brothers in worse states. “For now, we'll observe your son and wait until he's willing to speak. Normally we find the person is too traumatised to speak. It perfectly normal and I'm sure he'll speak when he's ready. We don't rush these things.”

“I understand, Dr. Harkness.” She smiled at him.

“Since we're on first name bases, Geoff, I wouldn't being called Autumn. That's what Zayn calls me after all.” The two then left the flat when Zayn announced he was ready.

“See, even Dr. Harkness thinks there's something up.” James observed, talking to Sebastian. The Alpha shrugged.

“We won't know until Zayn's ready and remembers fully. We need to find Estiree and that pesky wolf.” Sebastian's brother frowned.

“I have a feeling this has jealousy written all over it. Isaac didn't like that I was running with Freddie last night. I don't like that one bit.” The Alpha nodded in agreement and said they would have a pack meeting to discuss last night's events.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 11. END.


	15. Twelfth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moriarty sibling is introduced and an angry mother wants her daughter to be found, even if some of Zayn's memories is impaired...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[12TH.]

|\| aurelia unearths the truth - potential fall outs - freddie's worry |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision.

dedication: The stud muffin that is Dylan O'Brien, and the rest of the handsome men in Teen Wolf ;) <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[12TH.]

It was by mere accident when Aurelia had found out. Geoffrey didn't realise that she had no idea so he couldn't exactly take back his words. The two were waiting for news on Zayn. He had fainted again which meant surgery. According to Autumn he had a blood clot and it was so small so the procedure shouldn't take too long. It had been three hours since then.

“So, you're worried about Zayn then?”

“Well, he was my first love so I can't let him go.” Aurelia was being truthful. She couldn't take back what has past, no matter what Zayn had done.

“I'm glad my son has such good friends, despite him being part Demon too.” Geoffrey smiled softly. A choked gasp left her lips at his words and he frowned. “What did I say?” 

“Nothing.” She lied before storming away. The red head couldn't believe this! The first person she bumped into was Sebastian who had been called by her earlier.

“It's not bad news is it?” The male Alpha panicked at her expression. Aurelia shoved at him in anger.

“Were you going to tell me about you being part Demon?” She screamed making people stare at the pair in utter confusion. Sebastian sighed and gently guided his girlfriend out of the hospital. They walked towards a cameo that James was standing by it.

“Look, it's not something that can be bought up in everyday conversation.” Sebastian protested. Aurelia glared at him, water flowing from her eyes.

“Well, at least you weren't kidnapped by a Demon when you were baby!” She screamed loudly. Sebastian's face was a picture. It was a though he had gotten slapped by her. James stood beside him, wearing the exact same expression. What? “You didn't know?” She sobbed. Sebastian shook his head, no he had no idea.

“Not all Demons do that. Just look at my mother. She likes to make clothes, cook and be an embarrassing mother. Not all Demons are evil.” Aurelia slowly nodded.

“I need time to get my head around this.” With that said, she stormed away her hearts breaking a little. Sebastian felt the same way. He slammed his fist onto the hood of his brother's car.

“First Esti and now this. I just cannot win!” James didn't say anything. He didn't know how to.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Have you bothered to attempt to find my daughter?” Stacy Helluva hissed at her nephews when they finally got home. She was angry and for good reason too. Stood with her were Tyson and Greyson, and they generally looked angry too.

“We need to see if Zayn remembers anything.” Sebastian replied and at his words, Stacy's eyes widened.

“Did you say what I think you said? You weren't suppose to make contact with the boy.” She turned her glare to his father. “Riley! You were supposed to keep an eye on this.”

“Stacy, Sebastian is sixteen and an Alpha now, I can't stop him.” The older wolf replied. Despite their affair nearly fourteen years ago, Riley and Stacy still hated one another. Mainly because of the affair but because they acted like protective siblings.

“We've got the Quinn boys searching the woods.” Hayley told her sister suddenly. “We have to see what they gather. I feel she'll come back but she'll be changed. For good or bad, I have no idea.” Stacy stopped at the older Demon's words and nodded slowly. She believed the blonde's words.

“And what of Zayn?”

“He's resting after having surgery because someone pushed him against a tree.” Everyone knew who Sebastian was referring to. Isaac. “Why did that idiot let jealousy get in the way?”

“He doesn't realise that Freddie doesn't love him.” James interjected making the others (who knew them well) nod. Isaac was letting his love over cloud that.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Elsewhere, Estiree glanced around the dark room trying to move. She couldn't even use her Demon powers to get out of the chair. Her eyes stared at the figure in front of her.

“How long do you think you can keep me here?” She spat. The figure laughed, revealing her to be a female. She grabbed at Estiree's hair and yanked making the Demon scream in pain.

“Well, Demon, I have a bet with one Isaac Saunders to see how long it will be to find you and I can reassure that no one will think to look here.” She leaned forward and sniffed her hair, lips ghosting near her ear. “You see, only myself and Sky know the exact location as to where we are. Only a Moriarty or a family friend can find this place.”

“Bull,” Estiree spat in disbelief. Moriarty laughed darkly.

“Really, darling, I'm telling the truth. When they find you, you'll be a complete different person after I'm done with you.” It was too dark to see what happened next but Estiree's blood curdling scream filled the darkness.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

“You there, what are you doing?” Geoffrey demanded seeing a strange boy standing beside his son's bedside. It was Benedict Chester and he had a letter for Zayn Hudson.

“I'm Benedict, a friend of your son's.” He held up the letter. “I have a very important message for him.”

“Leave with me, I'll be sure he reads when he wakes up.” Geoffrey reached out for the letter but the blonde moved back.

“I can only give it to Zayn. Those were my orders!” Geoffrey glared at him in anger. That frightened Benedict. But it would take a lot more for him to leave.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

“My brother's playing sitting duck.” Juniper announced to Isaac. The male was sat on a throne wearing an expensive looking crown. Aspen had stolen it for him and he thought it fitted him well.

“Good. The letter will seal our 'break up'.” He smirked. Zayn and he weren't in a real relationship but a fake one. The only thing real about it was the sex. Isaac picked up the phone. “Sky, tell Ash that the letter has been delivered.” He placed the phone back and grinned menacingly.

“It feels so good to crush people into our submission.” Juniper grinned proudly, moving away from her latest weapon. “I'll tell Bene to make some traps to get back. We have a huge pack to destroy.”

“Then Freddie will be begging to stay with me forever.” Isaac smirked biting into an apple. Juniper rolled her eyes in fondness as she continued to sort out her weaponry. He never changed, did he?

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 12. END.


	16. Thirteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's letter to Zayn ends in heartbreak and Amalia and Aurelia have some news...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[13TH.]

|\| isaac's message - zayn's heart ache - the news of amalia & aurelia |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision. teen pregnancy.

dedication: let's see - my darling brother because I miss him loads. I don't know when I'm next seeing him <3

please note: after this chapter there shall be two-three more and then I'll be starting book 2 of this series which shall be called Demon Lake, so I'm hoping these last few chapters gives this book a good send off.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[13TH.]

When Zayn woke up, everything ached. His arms, his legs and back were the main offenders. Especially his head. His vision was blury and he barely registered where he was or who was there with him. A hand suddenly squeezed his, making him more alert than he had ever been in his entire life. The scent he smelled was familiar and smelt like home. Once his vision was back in focus, Zayn looked to see his father was by his bedside.

“Dad?” He groaned still in pain.

“You have a knack of giving me a heart attack, boy.” Geoffrey stated grimly. Zayn gulped at the older man's words. Is that all he could say to him? The Demon attempted to sit up and winced in pain. His father immediately helped whether it was genuine concern or pity, Zayn had no idea.

“I see he's awake then.” Another voice bounded into the room. Zayn was still to high on medication to care about the minor details. The blonde reminded him of Isaac and that made this okay. “I have this for you; it's from Isaac.” A drunken smile aligned Zayn's lips as he took the letter.

“Thank you,” he slurred in excitement before tearing open the envelope. His heart, however, sank as he read the contents. A shaky breath left his lips as he held back the tears. This wasn't true, he told himself in disbelief. Geoffrey snatched the letter out of his son's hands and snorted.

“This boy needs to be locked up! There are no words to describe this evil.” Was there not? Zayn wondered if his mother was in this category. “You boy,” Mr. Hudson pointed over to the messenger. “Tell Isaac that I won't rest until he's in a black bag or rotting in jail.” The blonde visibly gulped as his widened in fear.

“Y... Yes, sir.” He nervously looked to Zayn. “My apologises.” With that said, he left the room in a hurry.

“Apologises??” Geoffrey spat in anger. “That's a little bit late in my view!”

“It's not his fault,” Zayn sighed taking the letter through. He read it through once more and Geoffrey knew better than to argue. “Besides, it's all here in black and white. Isaac was the one who did this and it's due to something that he couldn't trust me with.” Zayn looked heartbroken and his father wished he knew how felt.

“I know how Astrid and Aurelia felt when I used.” Zayn clinched a hand near his chest. “It hurts so badly, Dad, and I absolutely hate it.” He looked up to reveal the tears falling down. It was very rare that he cried and this just showed how seriously upset he was to care who saw.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Hudson,

This wasn't difficult to write. In fact it was the easiest I had to write. We both knew that this would end up this way. For you it was much than we disclosed and, for me, it was about the sex. I used you for my own pleasures and I'm not sorry. You knew from the beginning what I was doing. What we were doing. It wasn't what I was hoping to do. I only went there to get my hands on my prize but that bitch stole him from me.

That was why I attacked her. You were in my way so I had to knock you. If you weren't, well that would be a different story. Maybe in a different life we would have been but I am meant to be with Freddie in this one. I can't apologise for this, my feelings but I will say that attacking you wasn't part of this plan. It never was and I hope you can forgive me for that. I just wish you can move on and find yourself a guy whose better than me. Don't you dare say you're not gay after we've done together. Don't you dare say it.

\- Saunders.

P.S Maybe you were the best I'll never have. We shall just have to see about that.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Amalia you're doing it or else I won't do it either.” Aurelia announced firmly holding up the two boxes. Her friend was slightly hesitant. “You said it yourself, you've missed your period so it's better to be safe than sorry.”

“Dad might not like it after Mum...”

“Well, it's up to you how you go about it Molly and, besides, there's a chance you've got fighting spirit underneath your shy exterior.” The red head smiled in encouragement as she spoke. This showed how much of a real friend Aurelia still was despite being an Alpha. “Take it or else I won't do so.”

“Fine,” she grumbled shyly before walking into the bathroom. It was lucky that Aurelia had an en-suite or else she might have bumped into one of the boys. They were all playing videos in Freddie's as celebration for Zayn's recovery. Amalia was worried though because of that letter. Geoffrey had showed it to the gang and told them he had broken down.

“My turn,” Aurelia announced after she had returned holding two white sticks. Amalia held them tightly waiting for her friend to return. The knock on the bedroom door, made her pocket them as Mrs. Song stepped in.

“Dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

“Right, I'll be sure to tell Elia once she's done.” Cordelia nodded before closing the door after her. Amalia then heard the boys from down the hallway. She smirked in affection at the mere idea.

“I'm done,” Aurelia announced holding up two white sticks of her own. “Now all I have to do is wait. Did you check yours?”

“Your mum came in to announce that dinner's five minutes.” Amalia shook her head before slowly pulling them out of her pocket. “Oh, um.” Aurelia looked over her friend's shoulder before holding up her own.

“I've always imagined us having babies at the same time. We must have play dates when they're born!” She squealed hugging her friend. They dropped the pregnancy tests and all four them showed the positive sign. The two were expecting a baby.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Zayn made sure to take his medication before he sat down for dinner. He awkwardly sat in between the twins, staring down at his Sunday dinner. Cordelia had told him in firm gentleness to eat up for his strength. He did so slowly.

“I can't believe Saunders betrayed us like that.” Freddie rumbled in anger. “I can't believe I let him in ages ago.” Zayn's grip tightened around his fork.

“It's not your fault he has Esti right now.” He announced impatiently. Everyone paused and stared at him. Even Mr and Mrs Song did which meant they were having this conversation. “If I hadn't let my heart open up to him, she'd be still here.” Aurelia was the one to reach out and rest her hand over his.

“It's not your fault either, Zayn. Isaac's always been like that. At least you can move on right?”

“No,” he stabbed at a potato violently. Tears making his vision blury. “I still love him and I hate him for that.” Everyone looked at each other with worry. What was going in Zayn's mind at that moment?

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 13. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	17. Fourteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discuss their future and Giovanni requires some information that might help them even if it is required illegally...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[14TH.]

|\| growing up - moving on - furthering their education |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision. teen pregnancy.

dedication: in dedication to the 50th of my all time favourite show (and my dad's), doctor who - you look good for 50! <3

please note: after this chapter there shall be two-three more and then I'll be starting book 2 of this series which shall be called Demon Lake, so I'm hoping these last few chapters gives this book a good send off.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[14TH.]

“I was thinking about university after this year,” Aurelia announced to her friends who were currently pouring themselves over textbooks. Sebastian looked up from his and smirked.

“I was thinking about helping out in my mum's shop.” Everyone looked at him because Mrs. Haynes ran a fashion store. “I'll be working on the tills and helping with deliveries. James did it before he went off to university. Besides, she's thinking of opening another shop so I can run the shop whilst Aurelia goes to classes.”

“What about the baby?” Freddie found himself asking. Sure, he was more worried about Estiree but he was going to be an uncle so he had to make sure the baby was okay.

“We'll drop him or her at day care. There's lots of possibilities, mate, I'm not going to abandon them. I'm all about family.” Sebastian smirked as though sure of himself. “What about the rest of you?”

“As well as going to the dance school, I'll be taking bakery at the culinary school.” Amalia smiled. Everyone was currently eating a batch of her famed brownies. She had made sure to leave some in the kitchen for her father and Hendrix. “I'll also be moving out soon.”

“What?”

“Well, with the baby and Dad wanting to adopt I thought it was a good time. Plus, I'm learning how to drive and it'll be relatively close to the places I need to go. It also helps Kaleb to commute to and from college.” The blonde was a lot calmer and more confident. Everyone assumed it had to do with Kaleb spoiling her all of the time.

“Mally's dad - Mr. Ashen - suggested that if I was serious we'd get a place together. Plus, he wants to buy us a car. Each.” He sounded pretty reluctant about that. The Holmes had yet to tell his own father about moving out as the man had showed some excitement to being a grandfather.

“Your reluctance is killing me, sweetheart.” Zayn spoke up making the group stare at him. It was very rare he spoke these days due to the trauma of Isaac. “I'm going to dedicate my life in things that aren't straining. I might become a teacher or a psychologist like my father was. I'll go to sixth form first to straighten out my grades and then go to university.”

“You could become a school counsellor,” Freddie offered. With what happened, he had become a lot nicer to Zayn. Everyone had noticed that change. “After sixth form, it'll be an engineering school for me. Same one as Gio hopefully.”

“Whose Gio?”

“Giovanni's our god brother - well the son of our god mother.” Aurelia nodded her confirmation. Zayn couldn't help but be drawn to that name. “How's the search going?”

“We found remains of a bomb. We can't determine what sort of bomb but Mai's working on it as we speak.” Sebastian told them, using his best Alpha tone. “Whilst I'm away, I'm leaving James and you (Freddie) in charge. Anything to do with Demons shall be Zayn's (and Estiree's) responsibility.”

“Maybe we can send a sample to Gio and see if he knows what kind it is? He's trained in that field because his parents thought it would be safer than sorry.” Sebastian hesitated as he turned his gaze on his girlfriend. She was the second Alpha after all. The female Alpha's opinions were more important than the male's.

“As much as I find Gio irritable, I think it's our best option. Text Mai his current address and tell him to send a sample.” Aurelia nodded her opinion, before going back to her Maths studies.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

“It's going to be strange having only one of my babies still here.” Cordelia fussed, helping her daughter pack. She had also given her (and Amalia) some old baby clothes for once they have the babies. “I mean, it'll be somewhat quieter. I might even miss the constant visits to the hospital.”

“Don't mention that around Zayn and we'll be sure to come over the odd Sunday. We promised to visit Seb's mother too.” Who had insisted Aurelia to called her Hayley. It was strange because she could now call her History teacher by his first name. In a few months, she would no longer be going to that school. It was going to be strange. “Don't worry, I'm sure Frederick and Giovanni will liven up the place once I'm gone.”

“Gio's a little annoying though.”

“Don't tell that to Frederick, it'll break his hearts.” Aurelia walked over to her wardrobe and began to pull out some practical clothing. She also made a mental note to buy baggy clothes for when she would be more heavily pregnant. That gave her the idea of phoning Amalia up for a shopping trip. “Remind me to call Amalia about a shopping trip.”

“As long as I'm invited along with your Uncle Jonah, I will remind you.” Cordelia cheekily announced. That made Aurelia grin.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Next year, I could buy a place of my own.” Zayn told his grandmother and father over dinner. They were discussing his future and he thought to bring it up.

“Don't you appreciate what your nan's done for you?” Geoffrey sounded angry and confused by the announcement.

“Geoff, dear, I don't mind at all. He can move out whenever he's ready and he can move back if he needs to. I'm going to force him to do what he wouldn't want to do.”

“Okay. I'll buy you a flat but you must pay the bills. No short cuts, you get a job.”

“That's why I'm working at the local cafe, Dad.” Zayn had shocked his father by those words. So much that the older man pulled him in for a tight hug expressing how proud he was.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“So you're really going through with this? I hope you have Dr. Lestrade's and your father's numbers on speed dial.” Hendrix announced as Amalia labelled boxes. She smiled weakly at him.

“Well, since you two aren't my emergency numbers anymore, I have you down as my speed dial. Kaleb's my emergency number now. You'll be glad to know we're going to be Elia's and Seb's neighbours. Plus, you have to visit every once in a while.” The blonde smiled at her words. “I need to know how's my favourite couple getting on.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You and Dad being a couple,” she announced casually before moving over to a pile of ironing.

“Just because we're adopting together doesn't make us a couple.” Amalia gave a 'oh really' look. The red head gulped. “Okay, maybe we're a couple but we haven't really announced it to anyone yet.”

“I think you don't need to, it's actually quite obvious.”

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“It's a time bomb,” Giovanni greeted once Freddie answered the phone. The Time Lord/Werewolf was at a garage on work experience. Luckily for Giovanni he was on his break.

“A what?”

“Grandpa Claude told me and only Time Agents or Time Lords know how to build them. However the High Council in Gallifrey decided to make this technology illegal.” Freddie bit into his sandwich listening to his god brother. “Which means whoever created this bomb hasn't been introduced to these laws or is against the Council.”

“Isaac,” Freddie growled.

“That's one possibility, yes. I did some research and, by research, I mean I kind of hacked into U.N.I.T databases.” Freddie nearly choked on his lunch at Giovanni's word.

“You did what?”

“I hacked in the data files of U.N.I.T (Uncle Jonah taught me) and I managed to get my hands on some freaky files. One of them being an enemy of your grandfather's; he calls himself The Master.” Giovanni laughed. “Which is a lame name if you ask me.”

“Whose the other suspects?”

“The others are The Commander or commonly know as Kadar whose the son of The Master and The Panther. The Panther being -”

“Aunt Magda.”

“Exactly! Now for the final file I obtained, there wasn't much information to go by BUT - here's the biggie - whoever this is has the code name Bad Wolf.”

“Bad Wolf?” Freddie had heard that name in the stories told by his Uncle Jacob or his grandfather.

“Yes, but that's all I got. But only one of them stuck out for me and that was The Commander since he is the only one in history of mankind who had used the time bomb as a weapon. He tried to conquer the Earth using one that he made himself.” Giovanni must have been reading this because this was a lot to take in. “Since his whereabouts unknown like Isaac's, I can only assume that they're working together which is bad news for everyone.”

“Terrific,” Freddie told himself after the phone call ended. He hadn't heard much about his cousin but he knew how dangerous he was. He had to ask his aunt the next time he saw her.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 14. END.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	18. Fifteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins celebrate their seventeenth birthday. Isaac flirts with Kadar and Hunter discuss Esti's whereabouts with Sebastian whilst decorating the baby's room...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[15TH.]

|\| new horizons - turning seventeen - the search continues |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision. teen pregnancy.

dedication: 

please note: after this chapter there shall be two-three more and then I'll be starting book 2 of this series which shall be called Demon Lake, so I'm hoping these last few chapters gives this book a good send off.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[15TH.]

“Happy 17th Birthday, guys!” Chastity smirked excitedly placing down their presents. Freddie and Aurelia gave their father odd looks before eyeing up the large presents before them. “Uh, I might have bumped into a few people who know about you,” he added bashfully. Cordelia smirked from her seat, rolling her eyes.

“A few, Chas? These look as if you've been visiting an army. Who did you see?”

“Well, there's Tomo (Symth-Song), the Harkness siblings (since they're busy), Giovanni as he's been grounded but Bertie and Lice are coming. There are some old faces of the past, oh, and my grandparents.” Cordelia's eyes widened.

“You saw your grandparents, I thought you couldn't?”

“Only my father can't because of a paradox but we can. We being myself, Jacob and Magda that is.” Chastity explained casually. “Magda even lived there through her teens because she needed her own space. I think that's when she got pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” His face was a picture. Freddie and Aurelia kindly excused themselves, taking the presents with them. They mentioned about setting a pile up in the dining room for later on.

“I thought you knew about Magda having a son. You're both close, aren't you?” Cordelia looked angry at his words.

“I thought we were. Me, Mags and Vera are supposed to be the three musketeers,” her tone was calm which frightened Chastity. This meant she was angry with his sister. “They're my sisters and I can't believe Mags didn't tell me.”

“If it makes you any better, she didn't tell me or Jacob. We only found out when he burst into our lives and tried to kill her.” Cordelia's eyes widened at his words. Why did Magdalene's own child want to do that?

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Happy birthday!” Amalia greeted as she walked into the house being steadied by Kaleb. Like Aurelia, she was glowing and Frank Taylor was watching her intensely. But his eyes moved away when he saw Astrid enter the house behind them.

“Oh my god! You look so beautiful,” Aurelia fussed over her friend smiling happily. The red head leaned over and cooed at the blonde's bump as Sebastian gazed on with worry. “How are you doing in there, Baby Holmes? Auntie Aurelia, Uncle Sebastian and Baby Haynes cannot wait to meet you.”

“They're doing it again,” Freddie smirked over as both girls fussed over each other. Kaleb and Sebastian both mirrored his expression, letting them continue to squeal over their pregnant bellies. Zayn then entered the house, holding two presents in one hand and his cane in the other. Leaving the girls to their fussing, he slowly approached the other guys.

“Happy birthday, Freddie.” His tone was quiet almost shy and Freddie couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He took the gifts and turned around to place them on the two piles.

“Thanks, Zayn. Have something to drink and there's a seat over there.” Despite Estiree still missing, he was trying his best to be the prefect host. His mother was against the party in the first place but both twins were insistent. Freddie knew who stole Estiree but he didn't have any proof except for Zayn's letter.

“He looks even worse than the last time we saw him.” Sebastian pointed out. “I don't think it's just his heart breaking but his guilt. I hope that Esti, wherever she is, knows that he has nothing to do with it.”

“Yeah,” Freddie sighed watching Zayn's movements.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“How's the prisoner doing?” Kadar drawled as he sat in front of Isaac. He looked over to his cousin and frowned, shaking his head. “Issie, why and how are you wearing that? I'm pretty sure the Queen's going to miss that.”

“Sleeping, don't worry. We're not going to kill her, cousin.” Isaac glared at Kadar when he called him that. “Why am I being called that, Darcy? Simply because it looks good on me. Aspen got it for me especially.”

“Good, I'd much prefer if she was alive.” Kadar smirked at his nickname, leaning forward and grabbing the blonde's shoulders. He pulled the other male into his and licked his ear. Kadar found it amusing when he felt Isaac shudder against him. “Because you're pretty, Issie and I fairly like you calling me that. Hm, it's more a tiara than a crown and it looks very sexy.”

“Don't. I need Freddie, not you or Zayn.” Kadar laughed at his cousin's words before raising out of his seat.

“Aw, but Issie, I'm just using for my jokes. As if I'd actually do anything more than teasing you.” He kissed Isaac's lips before moving out of the room. Kadar walked over to the cells and nodded to Aspen who smirked in appreciation.

“Ah, so we finally get to see you after how long?” She placed her hands against her hips in mocking. 

“I do have other business to deal with. Besides, I like to gather much needed information for myself. I can't rely on the Chester twins all of the time.” Aspen smiled in appreciation and hugged him.

“You remind me of him, you know? Before he went barking mad and attempted suicide because of that man.” She sighed sadly, talking about her father. Kadar pulled away and gently stroked her cheek.

“That's so sweet of you, Penny. Actually, I have a mission for you if you should accept it?” Aspen nodded her obligation in excitement and he smirked in return. He stepped back and pulled out a picture. “Tell me, Penny, have you ever considered going to sixth form and studying, I don't know, engineering?”

“Well, the subject's quite fascinating, I must admit but I prefer Science a lot better.”

“Well, you need to take Science anyway.” That made her smirk. Kadar passed her the picture. “Come September, he shall be taking the subject along with his best friend and god brother. What I need you to do is show interest in him. Date him, perhaps and, along the way, report to me of anything you learn.”

“You mean go under cover?”

“Exactly! Now go and get some rest, I'll keep an eye on the prisoner.” Aspen smiled at him before leaving for the bedrooms upstairs. Kadar opened up the cell door and entered to find that the prisoner was awake. “Ah, you must be Freddie's girlfriend. Estiree Helluva, am I right? Now, Ms. Helluva, I need you answer me some things and I'll let you go. Trust me, I'm a man of my word, just ask my mother...”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“I've tried everything, none of the other packs have heard anything.” Hunter sadly told Sebastian. “She could be anywhere and I'm hoping this won't continue.”

“I can't stand giving people false hope.” The Alpha told him as he dipped the paint brush into the bucket. “What am I supposed to tell Freddie?” The two were currently decorating the nursery for Sebastian's baby. Downstairs was pretty much done thanks to the work men his mother had hired. All that was left was the flat. He was glad he didn't need to help with the shop floor. Sebastian, although he dressed finely, had no idea about fashion.

“We're still looking,” Hunter suggested looking at the cream they selected for the room. Well, he had suggested it to the Alpha. He had said it was a gender neutral colour since Sebastian and Aurelia didn't know the gender of their child yet.

“I still can't believe she isn't around. She'd be bossing me around and telling me how be a good father.” He looked sad even if it was the most annoying thing in the world. “She would also tell me about how to behave probably.”

“At least you're a gentleman,” Hunter reasoned. “It runs in your family. James has always acted like that.” The two smirked at the other before continuing their work. All the while, the thought of Estiree still fresh in their minds.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 15. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie joins the school football team in an attempt to distract himself from missing Esti. Zayn joins the same performing arts school as Aurelia and Amalia...

]| CHILDREN OF TIME |[ 

[EPILOGUE]

|\| it's only the beginning... |/| 

warning(s): feels. heartbreak. violence. teen angst. swearing. arguing on isaac and esti's behalves. skyping & sniping from online friends. a harsh decision. teen pregnancy.

dedication: the reader - love ya for taking your time to read this twisted imagination of mine.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

[EPILOGUE]

“Welcome to the team Fred.” Coach Saxon smiled at the teenager. The latter shuddered at that name. Only Estiree was allowed to call him that! He sighed sadly at the mere thought of her. “Is there something the matter?”

“No, uh, I'm just missing my girlfriend.”

“That's beautiful. Now get your ass onto that field and practice with your new team mates.” It seemed that Coach didn't care for Freddie's romantic problems. There again, he and Mrs. Saxon were getting divorced, according to the current gossip. “Sebastian, I miss the guy, said you're quite good at Football so I need to see it for myself. You're first string for a reason, Fred.”

“Don't worry about him.” The Hawaiian goalkeeper told him in reassurance. “He's always been this. Fantastic coach though.” He held out his gloved hand. “I'm Danny Reno, by the way; I'm the goalie.”

“Ah, I'm Freddie Song, I'll be playing Mid Fielder.” He shook the other boy's hand, happy to meet an ally. Freddie decided he needed more friends since Kaleb and Sebastian had disappeared to play daddy. He was happy for them but he missed them all the same.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“This is a really posh school.” Geoffrey whistled as Juno, his best friend, eyed at the pillars. It was rather large, the reception area, the two had decided.

“Could you be less of a nuisance please?” Zayn begged, clinching his cane. Autumn had recommended dance as a form of therapy since it would strengthen the bones in his legs. He didn't like the idea of dancing anymore but he didn't want to feel like an old man. He was only seventeen for crying out loud.

“Can I help you?” A blonde woman had approached the group and Zayn thought he knew her from somewhere. She eyed Geoffrey in realisation. “Oh. Sorry, I didn't recognise you for a second. You must be Zayn, I'm Hayley Haynes; you may call me Aunt Hayley if you wish.” She held out her hand and Zayn stared at it.

“It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Haynes. I'll only call you aunt outside of this building.” He told her in a polite tone, not attempting to shake her hand. Feeling humiliated, Hayley formed her hand into a fist placing it back against her hip.

“Well, how about a tour of the school and then we'll fill out the paperwork?”

“What about my audition?”

“The board was fairly pleased with your performance, Zayn. They told me that you had the grace and, how shall I say it, the emotion. They said that you got the point across beautifully and that Madame Mae cried once you left. She told me that she was very into your dance and she rarely cries, the Madame is a very firm woman.” He smiled shyly at Hayley's words.

“Thank you, I didn't know if I did it any justice.”

“If you didn't, you wouldn't be here this instant.” She honestly told him before leading him down the corridor, explaining some rules as she went. A few feet away, stood a shocked blonde and red head.

“Was that Zayn?” Aurelia finally asked after the two remained silent for a few seconds. Amalia shrugged in disbelief.

“I'm surprised. He doesn't seem to be much of a dancer. The dark horse!” The two stared at the other before giggling. This was amusing!

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“So, Zayn, are you going to show us your moves?” Aurelia greeted when he came over to her and Sebastian's flat the next week. He gave a strange look as fell back against the sofa in a fit of giggles. Zayn stared at Sebastian in worry.

“Should she be doing that and what is she going on about?”

“Well, as long as she stops soon she should be fine.” Sebastian passed his cousin a mug full of hot chocolate. It was that weather for it now. “She told me about you being at her school last week getting a tour.”

“Ah, right. I'm going to be studying dance as my doctor ordered. Accordingly, it'll help strengthen up my bones.” Zayn sat down on one of the arm chairs as he watched Aurelia. “Apparently I made this Madame Mae cry her eyes out.” The red head stopped laughing and stared at him.

“The ice queen? Oh my god! How in the holy hell did you do that?”

“By putting my feelings into dance.” He sipped his hot chocolate ignoring the strange look she was going him.

“Be careful, Zayn, that might be a sign of her wanting you in her bed chambers.” He spat out his drink in mere shock and repulsion. “Yes, quite disgusting. Just don't be alone with her during your time there, we don't want her to have her wicked way with you.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Zayn's voice sounded a bit raspy. He coughed to sort it out. “I'll keep it noted next to 'choose my boyfriends carefully'.” Aurelia's eyes widened at his words and he gasped in realisation. “Crap! I didn't mean to say that. I'm not gay as I did like you and Astrid, remember?”

“That's the past, Zayn.” Sebastian spoke up. “Everyone has quite forgiven you for that and it doesn't matter if you're gay. Everyone would support you.”

“Don't tell my father and it doesn't leave this room.” Zayn told the couple firmly. “I didn't mean to be gay.”

“That's like saying Uncle Jacob didn't mean to have Isaac.” Aurelia bit out. His grip on the mug tightened making his knuckles turn white. “Shit! What I meant was it isn't your fault. Whatever force it was is to blame. You were destined to like other guys, it isn't as if you chose whom you fancy. It doesn't work that way.”

“She's right, Zayn. Not even I chose to be Alpha, if I'm honest. I'd have been happy if it was James or Fizz but I'm also glad I am. Because I'm with the love of my life.” Aurelia had the decency to blush. Sebastian could be a right old sap at times and she loved him for him it. Zayn had called it cute and it was Sebastian's turn to blush. “Don't you dare call it cute! Only Elia can do that.” Both Aurelia and Zayn laughed at his reaction. 

It was only the beginning of things to come....

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Epilogue. END.

Book one of the Children of Time Series is now finished. Coming up is Demon Lake, book 2 of this series...

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


End file.
